Somewhere in Time
by Kinipela12
Summary: HGTR! Hermione goes back in time and falls in love with the enemy. R&R Don't read if you are expecting it to follow the books and history perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

This is Hermione's fifth year. Year 2003.

***

Hermione's parents dropped her off at the train station. She ran into platform 9 ¾ and began to walk toward the scarlet steam engine. Hermione saw Harry with a group of boys and girls she did not recognize. She decided to leave him alone, though; he seemed to be enjoying himself. She walked to the train and went to the usual compartment; she knew Harry and Ron would find her. She shrunk her trunk and put it on the floor right in front of her. She let Crookshanks out of his cage, who stretched then jumped on her lap and purred. She stroked the ginger cat's soft hair. She eventually fell asleep waiting.

"Hermione!" she heard someone say her name and nudge her.

"What?" she asked, her eyesight was blurring and she was trying to adjust.

"We are almost to Hogwarts, you need to change," she heard the voice again.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Okay," she said, realizing it was him. She got up and found an empty compartment to change in. She quickly got her uniform on and headed back to the other compartment.

"So, how was your nap?" Harry asked.

"Good. Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Buying a few sweets," Harry said and the two laughed. Crookshanks jumped down off a seat and walked over to Hermione. She picked him up and sat down.

"We should be there any second," Harry said, quite happy.

"Yea," Hermione said. The train eventually came to a stop and Harry and Hermione got up to get off the train.

"'Ello 'Arry! 'Ello Hermione!" they heard Hagrid yell and saw him wave.

"Hey Hagrid!" they said in unison and waved. They walked over to the horseless carriages and got in one with Seamus and Neville.

"I think I've forgotten something," Neville said.

"Oh no..." Hermione said, that could not mean anything good. The rest of the ride to the school was silent. They entered the school and walked to the Great Hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched the first years get sorted. It seemed to take forever, but was over soon enough. She began to eat, listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, and watching them stuff their faces.

"You two are such pigs!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Ron said, knowing it would annoy her. Hermione turned her attention back to her food. She was not that hungry anymore, so she pushed her food around on her plate. She got up with the first years to go to the common room. She was not the Prefect and she did not even know who this girl was! Hermione was not too happy about that.

'If I am not Prefect next year... OH!' she thought. Being a Prefect or Head Girl was what she had dreamed of since her first year. She now knew the password and decided to go up to her room.

"Oh, double Potions with Slytherin first thing!" she sighed. Classes did not start until tomorrow, but the first class with Slytherin stunk. "Well, at least I have Herbology, too."

She walked back down to the common room.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" she heard someone ask. She turned to face Ron.

"To the library, of course. Where else would I be going?"

"Figures," Ron muttered and walked away. She walked to the library, the halls were empty; everyone would be in his or her common room for the first day. She quietly walked into the library and began to scan the bookshelves for a good book.

"Hm..." she said as she put her finger on a rather large book that said "Year Book."

"This should be interesting," she laughed softly and pulled the book out of the shelf. She carried the heavy book over to a table and sat down in an over-stuffed couch, causing her to sink in the seat. She opened the book and some dust filled the air, she coughed and quickly fanned it away.

'I guess this is not looked at often,' she thought and turned the pages. She came across a picture that looked like Harry.

'That must be James,' she thought and looked at the caption under the waving picture. It said James Potter. She looked at more pictures from that year, 1988, James´ fifth year. She saw Lily Evens, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, who looked like an ugly git with greasy hair, Lucius Malfoy, who looked just like Draco, Tom Riddle, and then she saw a picture that looked like herself. It even had her name, Hermione Granger.

¨That is impossible!¨ she exclaimed, loud enough that the librarian scolded her. She looked at the year before, the fourth year, and the year after, the sixth, but that girl was only in the fifth year photographs.

She decided she needed some sleep and walked back to the common room, which was filled with Gryffindors, so she decided to go up to her room and go to bed.

AN - PLEASE NOTE - This is a fan fiction story, I read more FF than I do the actual books, so I do not know how old these people really are, but it has to be fifteen years ago for a certain reason...You will understand later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in Potions class; she was extremely bored. She loved to learn, but today they were learning about love potions, and Hermione had already done extensive research on it. Hermione received a time turner again that year, and her other part was in Herbology.

'Well, I'm probably having a much better time in Herbology,' she thought. She began mixing her potion; Snape paired her up with Malfoy. Why would Snape do a stupid thing like that?

'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least we aren't using them on each other.' They would test the potions on rats.

"Hurry up, Granger!" Malfoy almost yelled.

"Yea, well I'm not too happy to be paired up with you either," she said and sped up. She wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. She added the last ingredient.

"Take out the rats," she said to Malfoy. He did so without saying anything. She took the rats from him and fed them each a drop of the potion. The two rats instantly seemed to love each other. Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"We are finished."

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Gryffindor and fifteen to Slytherin," Snape said.

"But..." Hermione started.

"Five points taken away from Gryffindor. Do not talk back to your teachers, Miss Granger." Hermione decided she would not argue anymore. She looked at her watch and watched the seconds tick by as she waited for class to end.

"Class is dismissed!" she heard Snape yell.

"Thank God," she muttered as she hurried out the room. She ran to the stairs in the main entrance to leave for Care of Magical Creatures, but someone pushed her down the stairs.

She got up and realized she was not in Hogwarts.

'I went back two days!' she thought as she looked around and saw Harry with those girls and boys. This time, she decided to talk to Harry, so she walked over to the group of people.

"Hey, Harry!" she exclaimed and tapped him on the back. He turned around.

"Who's Harry? Who are you?" he asked.

"Harry, stop joking! Come one," she said, pulling his sleeve to bring him onto the train.

"Who's Harry? I'm James!"

"HARRY! That is not funny! Do NOT talk about your father like that. I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"I AM NOT HARRY!" he yelled. Hermione looked at the boys and girls surrounding him. She saw Lily, a few girls she did not recognize, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. She let go of his arm.

"What year is this?" she said, staring at the group.

"1988, duh!" she heard one of the girls say that she did not recognize.

"Oh... my... God!" she said and ran onto the train. She found a compartment and realized her Gryffindor symbol was no longer on her robe.

"What the..." she said as she looked at her robe and uniform. Her uniform was completely gray, and her robe was completely black. She sighed.

"This is not possible. I am just dreaming," she said to no one. "I will go to sleep, and when I wake up, this will all have just been a dream," and she fell asleep.

An hour later, someone woke her up.

"What?" she asked.

"We are almost to Hogwarts."

"Harry?"

"I'm not Harry," the boy said.

"Yes you are. Where is Ron?"

"Who is Ron!?"

"Your best friend."

"I don't have a friend named Ron!" he exclaimed. Hermione got up and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Where is your scar?"

"What scar? Don't touch me!"

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as the train came to a stop. She ran out of the train, ignoring James' calls for her to go back. She was not paying attention to what she was doing and bumped right into Tom Riddle.

"No... No... No... This isn't happening!" she whispered to herself. "Sorry," she said to Tom, not looking up and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here," he said to her.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hm... Where are you from?"

"Um... Durmstrang," she lied, but it was better than saying she was from the future.

"Durmstrang has not opened yet," Tom lied to her.

"WHAT?" she almost screamed. Luckily, for her sake, Dumbledore had walked out of the school and was walking over to her.

"Come with me, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, and she gratefully did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" Hermione asked Dumbledore as they walked into the school.

"This is why they do not allow time turners to be given to just anyone," Dumbledore paused. "You need to be resorted. Headmaster Dembit has already instructed me on what to do about you."

They walked into the Headmaster's office and retrieved the sorting hat. Dumbledore placed it on Hermione's head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled.

"That was fast," he mused.

"Slytherin? That cannot be right!"

"The sorting hat is always right. You were put in Slytherin for a reason," Dumbledore smiled.

"So, what class do you teach?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," he said.

"Is Hagrid still here?"

"Oh, no, he was expelled a few years ago," Dumbledore looked at her with interest.

"Oh..." she sighed.

"Here," Dumbledore said a spell so her robe and uniform matched the Slytherin's.

"Um... Thanks, I guess," she said, not sure what she was supposed to do.

"Let's go to the feast," he said, taking the sorting hat with him.

They entered the Great Hall, where everyone, except the first years, was already seated.

"Hey! Come sit over here!" she could hear Tom call, but pretended she did not hear him and sat down as far from him as possible. She was bored out of her mind. She, again, gratefully ate her meal and waited for the Prefects to be announced so she could go to her room. She still did not even know what she would do about clothes and her other belongings.

"This year's Head Boy is Anthony Victor," Dembit said, he waited for the applause to subdue to announce the Head Girl. "The Head Girl is Emily Scravitz," he again waited for the applause to become quieter. "The Prefects are as follows: Lenore Burmingham for Gryffindor; John Doner for Ravenclaw; Fred Lavowski for Hufflepuff; and Hermione Granger for Slytherin!"

Hermione applauded, but it took a minute for it to sink it that SHE was the Prefect for SLYTHERIN. As soon as she realized, she stopped clapping and stared down at the table.

"Would all Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl please come up here?" Dembit asked. Hermione watched the five other students get up, and she slowly followed, but walked over to Dumbledore.

"Is this a joke?" she asked him.

"No... Why would you be asking me?" he replied

"I don't know..." she decided she would drop it and walked over to Headmaster Dembit. The others had already left with their passwords.

"The password to the Slytherin common room is Basilisk. Although you are a Prefect, you have to sleep in the Slytherin rooms. You will only be here for one year, and for a reason, letting you sleep in the Prefect rooms would ruin the future."

"What are you talking about?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"You will find out before the end of the year. Now, go and take the first years to the common room! It is in the dungeons behind the statue of the garman, or half-human half gargoyle. You will know what it is when you see it," he smiled and dismissed her. She walked over to the Slytherin table and gathered the first years. She began to walk out of the hall but felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped. She turned to see Tom.

"What?" she asked and brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"I am going to the common room, so I decided I'd follow you." She walked faster than usual to get to the common room.

"The password is Basilisk," she yelled so that everyone could hear her. She turned to the statue and said the password. The statue moved to the left and let them in. "Follow me!" she yelled and walked to the stairs. "Tom, you want to send the boys to their room?" she asked.

"Sure - WAIT! How do you know my name?" he smirked.

"Um... Lucky guess? Now, girls, follow me!" She brought them to the girls' dorms; the first door was labeled "Hermione Granger," so she already knew where she would be sleeping. She walked to the end of a hall. "Here are your dorms. Pair up in fives and share a room, okay?" Hermione walked back to her room but was, once again, blocked by Tom.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he smirked again.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she said and reached for the doorknob, but his hand got there first.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't, now let me into my room!"

"There is something about you," he paused and studied her. "No new student has ever become a Prefect just like that," he snapped his fingers.

"So?" she asked, becoming very impatient.

"I'll find out soon enough," he smirked again then walked away. She opened the door to her room and walked in. It was smaller than the regular dorms, but that was because she was the only person sleeping there. It was not extremely small; it was still large for a one-person bedroom. She smiled and lay down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione woke up and took off her time turner. She never wanted to use it again. She walked out of the common room and headed to double Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor. She sighed though; she would have every class with Tom, Lucius, and Severus. Maybe she could hang out with Lily and James? She hoped so.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone, I hope you had a nice summer," Dumbledore said and smiled. "Today we will be learning about Ambahs. They are very small creatures, but have amazing powers. We will be calming them down so that they fall asleep. Please group up in threes!" Hermione walked over to James.

"May I be in your group?" she asked.

"Sure," James said.

"But she is in Slytherin!" Lily exclaimed.

"So?" James asked. Lily decided not to argue. James took one of the Ambahs from Dumbledore; it looked like a bird with hair and fit in the palm of James' hand. He went to pet it and it bit him, drawing blood from James' finger.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah," James said and placed the tiny creature on the table. Hermione knelt down so that she was eyelevel with it and began to stroke its back with her finger.

"Who's a good little Ambah?" Hermione asked and smiled as it purred.

"What did you do?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"They like to be at eyelevel with people," she said, not taking her eyes off it. Its eyes slowly closed and it fell asleep. Hermione picked it up and brought it to Dumbledore.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor," she said and walked back over to James and Lily. She heard someone scream and looked to her right. Tom had done something because the Ambah was firing spells at him like crazy. By the time Dumbledore had retrieved the Ambah and calmed it down, Tom was purple, had yellow spots, and had large blue bumps on his face. Hermione laughed but stopped quickly when everyone looked at her because the rest of the room was completely silent. She stopped abruptly and tried to look serious, but he looked EXTREMELY funny.

"Hermione, can you fix him up while I clean up?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um... Sure..." she said and walked over to Tom. She pointed her wand at his face and said a few charms causing him to look normal again. She walked away before he could stop her. She turned red when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked James in a whisper.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Well, there is this place I like to call Hogwarts and another place I like to call the library, I am sure you have heard of them," she joked.

"We have not learned that yet. How did Professor know you can do that?" Lily asked.

"I do not know..." this surprised her. She could not believe how far behind they were in Charms.

"Class is dismissed!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"See you two later!" Hermione yelled to Lily and James and ran to her next class, hoping she would not get stopped. Of course, she did. This time Severus and Lucius stopped her.

"What do you want, Snape?" she paused, "and Malfoy."

"Why do you ignore him?" Severus asked.

"Who?"

"You know who," Lucius said.

"Voldemort?" she asked, not thinking.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked. She clapped her hands over her mouth. The two boys looked at her suspiciously. They tugged on her sleeve and walked her to their next class, one boy on either side of her. They continued questioning her, but they did not receive many answers from her after that.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling ill. She decided to go to the Hospital Wing, she had Charms fist anyway, so she could afford missing one class. She walked there slowly; she felt extremely dizzy. By the time she got there, she was sure classes were almost half over. The nurse walked over to her and put her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"You have a fever! Get in bed!" the nurse said.

"How did you know that?"

"You look awful, and you are pale. Now get in bed!" the nurse exclaimed and pointed to a bed.

"Okay," she coughed and dragged herself to a bed and sat down. There were many other kids there; she figured she would have to wait to be taken care of.

"Hey? You're the new girl, Hermione, Right?" someone asked. She turned her head to face a boy about her age sitting on the bed next to her; he had long red hair and dull green eyes. Hermione smiled.

"Yes. You look familiar... Are you a Weasley?" she asked. 'STUPID! This is the past! Your fever is getting to you...' she reprimanded herself.

"I guess. My mum is," the boy paused. "My name is Ray."

"Nice to meet you, Ray," she smiled.

"Do your parents like Shakespeare? So, how did you get to be a Prefect so quickly?" he asked.

"Yes, they do. I'm not really sure how I became a Prefect," she shrugged.

"Okay. Well, the first quidditch match for the year is coming up soon; Slytherin against Hufflepuff. I hope Hufflepuff wins, no offense or anything," he said quickly.

"That's okay," she laughed. "So, you really like quidditch?"

"Yea! It is the best thing there is!" he exclaimed causing her to laugh again, he reminded her of the Weasley boys, well, except Percy.

"What day is the first match? Are you on the Gryffindor team?" she asked.

"It's next week. Yes, I'm a chaser," he said proudly.

"When is the first game you compete in?" she asked.

"Two weeks," he sighed. "Such a long time away!"

"James is a good seeker, right?" she asked.

"Yes! He is the best seeker Hogwarts has had in years!" he exclaimed.

"You are obsessed, aren't you?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Ah, Ray, take this," the nurse said and handed him a cup. "Stay here and rest for a few minutes after you take it in order to let it work," she said and walked away to help another student. Ray drank it and lay down from his sitting position.

"So, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Fever, a bit of a cough, you?" she asked.

"Somewhat the same," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to go to class yet."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's boring," he said. Hermione decided not to answer that.

"Take this Hermione, and stay here to let it work; then you are free to go!" the nurse said and handed her a cup then left to help some other children.

"When you leave, I'll leave," Ray said, his eyes still closed.

"Okay," she said then drank her medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the following week, people screaming and running around woke Hermione up. She got up and then remembered it was the first quidditch match. She did not feel like going, but she had already told Tom she would. She got changed and walked down to the common room. People surrounded all the quidditch members. She almost felt bad for them, but quickly changed her mind. She hurried down to breakfast and ate a quick meal, she felt like going outside.

It was warm with a gentle breeze, and the sun was pouring down on everything. Hermione sat under a tree near the lake and closed her eyes. There could not have been a nicer day for a quidditch match. She decided she would wait there until kids started pouring out of the school to watch the match, then she would find a seat in the stands. Hermione took off her robe and put it on her lap on top of her book sack, it was too warm for her robe. She saw James and Lily walking over to her.

"Hey guys," she looked up to them then patted the ground next to her motioning for them to sit down.

"Hey," Lily said as she sat down next to James. Hermione saw the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students now walking out to take their seats in the stands.

"It's a nice day for Quidditch, it is a shame it isn't Gryffindor versus Slytherin," James said as he leaned into the trunk of the tree. Hermione just laughed at him.

"I guess. I hear you are a really good seeker."

"He is! The best seeker ever!" Lily said and hugged James, apparently, they were dating.

"Uh-huh, and if you ever have kids, James, they will probably just as good as you," Hermione said.

"Nah, I don't think I'm going to have kids," James said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not that fond of them."

"You stink," she said as she got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked

"To watch the games, of course!" Hermione laughed as she watched Lily try to get James up, he was much bigger than she was.

Hermione followed the other Slytherins to the stands ending up front and center, much to her displeasure. She just sighed and sat down. All the players began to walk onto the field. She was already getting bored. She pulled out a book and began doing next week's homework. Many people stared at her as if she was crazy, but most people just ignored her and cheered the game on. She was amazed at how long it took; all day. Slytherin won, she wondered what they did to celebrate. She could hear a lot of screaming and could feel the stands vibrating as students jumped around and ran down to the field. She stood up, walked to the very edge of the stand, and watched Tom get crowded with people, especially girls. She smirked and sat back down next to her pile of things and began to put them together and back in her bag. She decided she would patrol the halls, seeing as someone like James might be out planning tricks on Slytherin members, although she did not mind, just so long as she was not in it, but she knew she needed to fulfill her duties as a Prefect.

Hermione roamed the halls aimlessly. She decided to go back to the dorm at midnight. She walked down to the dungeons slowly through the black halls. She entered the common room and was greeted by loud sounds and drunk people. She all of a sudden no longer wished what they did to celebrate. She began walking to her dorm but was stopped by an extremely drunk Tom.

"Hey!" he slurred. "Wanna hang with us?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said and began walking to the dorms, but someone hit her and she ended up on the floor, unconscious.

AN - The head master was Dippit?! Dang it... I messed everything up so badly, I am so sorry! However, they had to be a James' time period, cause Lucius is that age, so is Snape, right? Well, Snape is... and he HAS to know... he must... EEK! I cannot say anymore, you will have to wait... but Lucius is important... I think...um... maybe not... anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione woke up with an awful headache and she could smell alcohol.

"Ick... Stupid Slytherins..." she muttered and got up, but realized there was someone else in her bed. "Oh... my... God!" she whispered and did a few charms on herself causing her to be in uniform and look refreshed. She ran out of her room to the common room, where many of the Slytherins were sleeping. She decided to go to breakfast.

She got down to the Great Hall and was the first Slytherin there. Everyone in the other three houses seemed to be there already. She quickly ate, hoping to avoid any Slytherins, but halfway through her meal, they started pouring into the hall. She sighed and ate faster but decided she was not hungry anymore when she saw Tom, Lucius, and Severus. She was able to hide behind a group of people coming in, and then left when she knew the group had seated themselves in the Great Hall. She walked outside, knowing it would be a nice morning. She would just sit outside until classes started and pray she had not done anything over night. She walked over to the same tree she had sat under the day before and watched the lake. It was beautiful under the rising sun. She smiled and leaned back into the tree. She pulled out some books and began reading.

"For once, I wish we did not have classes, it's too nice of a day," Hermione sighed and shut her eyes, but her thoughts ended up being interrupted.

"Hey," she heard someone say and knew they had sat down next to her, she already knew who it was and did not bother opening her eyes.

"Go away you bastard! I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"I know you are mad. I am sorry about last night! I swear I will not do that again!" he said.

"I can't trust you, I already know too much, I'm sure Severus and Lucius have told you."

"Yes, they have. I don't care that you know, please give me another chance!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"N-O."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because," she said.

"Because because why?" he asked

"Because because because," she said.

"Because because because why?!!" he asked, starting to get annoyed at the game.

"Because because because because!" she replied.

"Because I love you and you love me?" he asked. She ignored his comment. With her eyes still closed, she began putting her books in her bag, but he stopped her.

"Please answer me," he said. She ripped her hand away from his and grabbed her books and bag then ran back to the school. She was glad he did not try to chase her. She walked down to the Potions class and sat down in the front of the class. She took out everything needed for the class and began to work.

AN - Okay... A few things need to be clarified... The beginning takes place in the future, September 2003. She HAS to go back only 15 years; I was assuming that was when James was around... He has to be around because Severus has to. Got that so far? Maybe not... but as I have said before, it should make more sense later. Voldemort and Lucius HAVE to be around; those two (of course) play major roles in the past. I did not know the headmaster before Dumbledore was Dippit... I was close though, eh? I did not know Dumbledore taught Transfiguration. I really do not know when Hagrid was expelled. I am sorry about all of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's favourite class had become Care of Magical Creatures. She enjoyed having Dumbledore as a teacher, and he was much better than Hagrid. She smiled as she walked to the class, humming random songs as she walked along. Dumbledore always had fascinating new creatures to learn about. She walked to the tables set up outside and took a seat at an empty one.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard someone ask. Hermione did not answer Tom, and he took it as a no. Tom sat next to her while Lucius and Severus sat across from her. She turned her head so she would not have to face them and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Dumbledore walked in ten minutes later with a cage in hand.

"Today, class, we will be learning about Fukal Fae," Dumbledore said and let the beautiful creatures out of the cage, distributing one to each table, which held only four people. Hermione picked it up.

"Aren't you cute!" she said to the little faerie in her hand.

"Let me see that thing," Tom said. He reached over to take it from Hermione, but it grew and changed a bit, then it bit Tom's hand. "OW! You stupid little..."

"Tom!" Hermione yelled and took the creature away from him, which returned to its normal state.

"Fukal Fae appear to be beautiful and gentle creatures, but can be extremely mean and vicious, Tom has already experienced that," Dumbledore paused and looked at Tom. "They tend to attach to one person, and only that person can control it. Now, we will work on a debate. The people at your table are the people you will be working with. The person sitting next to you is your partner. You and your partner will have to debate against the people sitting across from you. You have to decide who will be pro, and who will be con. The debate is, 'Fukal Fae are gentle creatures.' This assignment is due in one month, and your partner is your partner for the year. I expect the best from all of you."

"Arg! This is not fair," Hermione muttered into her arms as she put her head down onto the table.

"We are con," Tom said.

"NO WE AREN'T!" Hermione said. "We are pro."

"No, we are con, Hermione," Tom said.

"No, we are PRO, Tom. Lucius and Severus are con, okay?" Hermione sent the three a death glare.

"Fine, fine, we are pro then!" Tom said in retreat.

"Thank you," Hermione said and put down the fae. Severus and Lucius had no problems handling the Fukal Fae.

"Also, you need to take care of this fae for the next month," Dumbledore announced after people stopped talking.

"Wicked!" Hermione exclaimed and took the fae from Lucius. "We need to name her."

"How about Claudia?" Severus suggested.

"What kind of a name is that? Ick. . . I'd never want to be called Claudia," Hermione protested.

"Sarah?"

"No," Hermione said.

"You know, your name should have been Katerina," Lucius muttered.

"How about Bianca?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Lucius said.

"Fine with me," Severus said. The three looked at Tom.

"What? Oh, yea, fine, Bianca," Tom said.

"Good!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, I already know a lot about Fukal Fae, and they are quite easy to take care of, they don't require much except one meal of vegetables a day and a nice little place to live."

"Seems easy enough," Severus said.

"I suggest you don't go near it Tom," Hermione said as Tom went to pick up the Fae.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It already hates you, best not go and make matters worse for yourself."

"These damn creatures have a problem with me."

"I don't blame them," Hermione said and picked up the Fae.

"Class is dismissed!" they heard Dumbledore exclaim. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll take the fae for now, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. . ." Tom muttered.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed and ran ahead of them to their next class.


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon, Hermione and Tom met in the common room with the fae. She pulled a large book out of her book on fae and picked up the small creature on the table in front of them. Tom, who was sitting across from her, took the book from her and began reading.

"We really should have gone con. Fae are evil creatures," Tom said.

"Then how come you never use them?" Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione lied but smiled, she could never picture Voldemort trying to talk over the world with faeries. Tom continued reading as Hermione let the fae climb up and down her arms.

"Do you know what they need for care?" he asked.

"Well, they don't eat," she paused and looked at the fae climbing up her arm. "I think they just need a nice little place to sleep."

"That's too simple," he said, still not looking up from the book; it certainly was not like Dumbledore to give extremely easy assignments.

"Yes, but the debate is a bit harder," Hermione sighed and put her hair up into a bun so the fae could walk from shoulder to shoulder. The fae and person it attached to formed more of a bond and Hermione could tell what the fae wanted. They seemed to be able to talk with no words; Hermione assumed Bianca knew Hermione did not like Tom, so she was a bit mean with Tom. Hermione smiled as Bianca began to fly around her.

"'Fukal Fae are categorized under Brownies. Brownies are faeries who help families, similar to house elves. If you give a brownie clothes, it disappears forever, assuming its work for his or her master is done. Although most brownies request food in return for their services, Fukal Fae ask for a place to sleep due to the fact that they do not eat. If you do not supply what they ask for, or if it is not satisfactory, they turn into a boggart,'" Tom read from the book. "We can use her as a house elf!"

"NO WE WILL NOT!" she exclaimed a little loudly, everyone in the common room was staring at them.

"It was a joke! You really should have been named Katerina..." Tom joked, but did not laugh; his face remained emotionless as it usually was, and he continued to read. She shot him a death glare but he did not see her. She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag and began to write.

"Fukal Fae are wonderful creatures who do not require much. They are classified under 'Brownies,' a type of Earth fae. They bond to one person and the bond lasts for the rest of the fae's life. Brownies are much like house elves in the sense that they do things for a family in return for shelter and/or food; giving a brownie clothing is not a good idea as the assume that they are no longer needed and vanish forever," Hermione stopped. She handed it to Tom to read then handed him the quill to continue writing. He seemed to take forever with the paper and he used at least five more pieces of parchment. He handed it to Hermione when he was done and she spent a few minutes reading it.

"Wow," she commented.

"What?" he asked and looked at her questionably.

"You write very well," she said and scanned over what he wrote again.

"Okay," he said.

'Okay?' she thought. 'Oh yea, he would never say "Thanks," Mr. Riddle would never do a thing like that. Note to myself - never compliment his work again.' She sighed and the fae stopped walking and looked at her with a questioning look, and Hermione smiled to her. Bianca began pacing around again when she realized Hermione was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A week and a half had passed, and Hermione spent every afternoon with Tom. She was amazed though, she somewhat, actually liked being with him. She usually forgot about the fact that he kills James and Lily in the future. A few of the recent meetings were interrupted when Hermione had to leave and vomit, she was doing that a lot lately, and she was a bit hungrier than usual. She intended on going to the hospital wing to get some medicine or something.

Her morning was usual; she woke up and ran to the bathroom to vomit for a bit. She then got ready and went to class with her fellow Slytherins, particularly Tom, Severus, and Lucius. Her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They learned how to protect themselves against a dementor. They did not do very well, except for a select few people (Hermione. . .). Between classes she ran to the hospital wing, she had Care of Magical Creatures next, so she did not care if she was a few minutes late, she knew Dumbledore was very understanding.

The Hospital Wing was not very full. The nurse ushered Hermione to a bed and had Hermione sit.

"What is wrong with you, dear?" she asked as she pressed her hand to Hermione's forehead. "No fever."

"I've been throwing up a lot. . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Oh my, I hope you don't have that bug going around, as you can see, it is not that bad right now," she looked around the room. "I will need to test you for it, so I know what to give you. I need to take care of a few other students first, though, I will be with you in a minute."

"Thanks," Hermione said as the nurse walked away. Hermione put her bag on her lap and opened it, taking Bianca out. Bianca looked ghostly and completely green; she did not look solid. She wore a long dress and had waist-long hair. Bianca curled up on Hermione's hand, asleep, but woke up quickly then smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. Bianca walked across the sheets then sat on the other end of the bed and put her head in her hands, imitating Hermione and sighed. Hermione turned to look at Bianca because she sighed then laughed at her. Bianca smiled then went back to the same position imitating Hermione. The nurse came back with a short stick in hand.

"I'm going to put this up to your throat, if it changes red, you just have the bug that is going around, the other colours symbolize other illnesses," she said and put the stick up to Hermione's throat. It took a few minutes, but it eventually turned yellow.

"Yellow?" Hermione asked.

"That does not seem right," the nurse gave Hermione a strange look. "I will go get a new one, maybe this one is broken," she said and walked away to her office to get a new one.

"Yellow. . ." Hermione repeated then laughed a bit as she watched Bianca play on the bed. The nurse returned quickly and looked at Bianca.

"What is that thing?" she pointed to Bianca

"A Fukal Fae. Her name is Bianca," Hermione smiled and Bianca nodded and bowed down to the nurse.

"Interesting thing. . ." she said and paused as if mesmerized. "Okay, here is the new medi-wand," she said and put it to Hermione's throat. So that is what they are called? Medi-wands. . .

"It is yellow again," Hermione said.

"That cannot be right. . ." the nurse paused and looked from the medi-wand to Hermione. "I will be right back, I want to double check the charts. . ." she walked off saying "This cannot be right," over and over. Hermione and Bianca exchanged a look.

"I wonder what's wrong. . ." Hermione said to Bianca then began humming to herself as she waited. She watched the nurse leave her office and approach Hermione.

"So, what is wrong with me?" Hermione asked worriedly because of the shocked expression on the nurse's face.

"Well. . ."


	11. Chapter 11

"Spit it out already!" Hermione exclaimed, worried by the look on the nurse's face.

"You're pregnant," the nurse mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that," Hermione said.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed, turning a few heads.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh my. . . The medi-wand says the father is Mr. Riddle. . ." the nurse trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could. "I think there is something wrong with your medi-wands."

"No, no, they are never wrong," the nurse paused. "I will be right back with some potions to help you with pains and the like," she said and left Hermione alone. Bianca looked up and smiled at Hermione. She knew Hermione was pregnant and thought it was great, but Hermione thought just the opposite. Bianca sat down on the edge of the bed and slid down the covers onto the ground. She brushed herself off and stood in the middle of the floor between two beds then began to grow. Hermione and all the other children gaped at her. Although most knew fae could grow to a human's size, none of the students had seen it happen before. Bianca stood at about 4 feet and 7 inches tall. Bianca sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"What's so bad about being pregnant? That is wonderful!" Bianca exclaimed.

"You. . . You can talk?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but only in this form. . . It takes a lot of energy and strength, so I cannot stay like this for long. So, answer my question."

"Well. . . it seems nice and all. . . but Tom Riddle. . . I know things about him that no one else knows, and it kind of scares me. . ." Hermione said.

"He cannot be that bad," Bianca said and emphasized 'that.'

"You have no idea," Hermione said and put her head in her hands. Bianca patted Hermione's back and the nurse came back to give Hermione her medicine.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked Bianca. "What are you?" she paused. "And why are you not in school uniform?" Bianca smiled to the nurse then began to shrink to her normal size. The nurse gaped. "Amazing," was all she managed to say.

"Do you have my medicine?" Hermione asked, causing the nurse to stop staring at Bianca.

"Yes, yes," the nurse said and handed Hermione a handful of bottles of various medicines and potions. "Now, I colour-labeled them all according to the time you have to take them, the pink ones are for the morning and the blue ones are for the night. The black ones are to be taken twice daily. There are instructions on the bottles."

"Whoa. . ." Hermione paused trying to take it all in. "Thank you for your help, ma'am."

"You're welcome, dear. If you need anything, and I am sure you will, please come here," the nurse said. "Now hurry to your class, child."

"Thanks again!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran out of the hospital wing. She packed all her bottles into her bag as she walked down the halls, with Bianca sitting on her shoulder. When Hermione finished stuffing everything into her bag, she began jogging to Care of Magical Creatures. Poor Bianca was hanging onto Hermione for dear life. They arrived to three angry male Slytherins, a class of Slytherins and Gryffindors, and a kind, understanding Dumbledore.

"You are late, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I know, I am very sorry, I was feeling ill," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Ah, I hope you feel better. We are working on the debates," Dumbledore said and chuckled as Bianca used Hermione's arm as a slide to get to the table.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Why are you so late?" Lucius hissed.

"Erm. . . I would rather not say. . . I do need to talk to Tom, though," Hermione said and looked at Tom, giving him a look that clearly said she was mad about something.

"They will find out anyway, just tell me now," Tom said a bit mad that she had the nerve to be late, especially because she had Bianca.

"You are a bastard!" Hermione exclaimed in a loud whisper to him.

"Why?" Tom asked and smirked.

"I am pregnant, and it is entirely your damn fault!" Hermione was a bit louder than before, causing a few heads to turn her way.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked, a bit shocked. "I think I did not hear you correctly."

"I am pregnant," she said slowly and annunciated each word as she spoke. "It is your child. You idiot! It is because you were drunk. You are going to help me during this time, or pay later," Hermione warned him.

"That is not funny, Hermione," the three boys said at once.

"I know it is not, I am the one who has to deal with being sick. Tom might as well help, since it is his fault!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione tried to avoid Tom for the rest of the day. When she had to be near him, she usually threw fits or began yelling at him.

"We need to work!" Hermione yelled at Tom for not meeting her in the library as they planned to. He sat in the common room and was chatting with Lucius and Severus before Hermione interrupted. There were also a bunch of girls surrounding him, which did not surprise her much; Tom and Lucius did look good, but Severus . . . well, he was a different story.

"I am busy," he replied through bit teeth.

"Well, that is just too bad for you! Now get up before I do something drastic," Hermione warned.

"Like what?" he asked and smirked out of amusement. She thought she could make him get up?

"Petrificus totalis!" she exclaimed then began to levitate his body. "Don't any of you dare try to help him, or else," Hermione sent death glares to everyone. She slung her bag over her shoulder, picked Bianca up then began to leave, but turned around. "Severus, Lucius, you two need to get to work, as well," she said then turned around again and left.

Many people passing Hermione in the halls gaped at her and the floating body of Tom following close behind her. She only stopped to chat with James, who got the biggest kick out of a frozen Tom. After she finished talking with James, she began walking to the library again. She entered the library with Tom close behind her. She found an empty table and sat down. She put her bag down on the table and Bianca walked out, pulling Hermione's supplies, but stopped and laughed silently when she saw Tom. She ended up lying on the table with a soar stomach from laughing so much. Hermione took the body bind off him once she was settled in, so he was still levitating.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tom asked, still floating there.

"You were being a bastard," Hermione said. Bianca looked at Tom and smiled, happy about Hermione, but she also found Tom floating in the air hysterical. Hermione dropped him and Bianca doubled over in silent laughter. "Now, sit Tom."

"Why should I?" he asked. Hermione thought for a moment then smiled.

"If you do not cooperate, I will tell Dumbledore about this, and what you did to me, although, he will find out soon enough . . ." Hermione said and looked down at the table smiling. She looked up and saw Tom sitting across from her and he sighed. Hermione continued smiling as she handed some books to Tom and read some books herself.


	13. Chapter 13

A month passed. Hermione and Tom met every afternoon to work on their debate, which they earned an A+ on; it was the longest and most well written one in the class. As Hermione's stomach grew, though, so did her relationship with Tom. Although they did not love each other, they were a bit nicer to one another, and Tom agreed to support Hermione and the child. Hermione had been thinking a lot about the child, she knew Voldemort did not have a child in the future. She was afraid her son or daughter would be killed. She sometimes got moody around Tom when those thoughts came about or she would become extremely emotional, which Tom confused when she had a sudden outburst and began crying for what seemed to be no reason. Although they finished the fukal fae debate, they had a new project to do together (Hermione kept Bianca after a lot of crying. . . Dumbledore was going to take all of the fae away, but Hermione and Bianca had a very large bond).

"AH! Hermione, please stop crying!" Tom exclaimed. "You are getting the parchment all wet, too!"

"But. . . but. . ." she sniffed then abruptly stopped and put a charm on her to make it look as if she had not been crying. "Sorry," she apologized and cleaned the parchment off with a spell. They were working on a bizarre creature; it had two heads: one of a dog and one of a bird. Their bodies resembled that of a lion and had the tail of a mouse. Luckily, they did not have to take care of one, seeing as they are ferocious, and extremely ugly as Hermione said, animals. "What are we doing now?" she asked.

"Their life span. It is quite hard to find," Tom said, not looking up from his book as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh. . ." Hermione trailed off. She stood up and walked over to the bookshelves, scanning them for a useful book. "Hm. . ." she said as she came across a book called 'Very Hard Information to Find on Monsters.' She laughed silently "How convenient?" she asked no one in particular. She brushed the dusty cover off and sat down at the table with Tom. "Check this out," Hermione said as she pushed it over to him. He looked up from the book he was reading and swapped books with her. He laughed a bit and smiled.

"They need a better title, but still, it is very convenient," Tom said and flipped through its contents. He came across the monster and began recording information. Its name was a dord. Hermione thought it was the strangest name, but she ignored it. After realizing Tom had practically finished the book she was working on, she put it down and pulled out some other homework. She reluctantly made a pact with him; if one of them had no work to do on one of their projects, then they would have to work on their, and their partner's, homework. She pulled out Tom's since she had already done all of her homework for the next week. Hermione spent a long time working, which caused her to think, which led to more tears. Because of the charm she used, her face did not turn red, her eyes did not become puffy, nor did her face stain from the tears, they just rolled right off her cheeks. Tom looked up when he heard a small whimper.

"What is wrong now?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sniffed and lied.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"You are a terrible liar," he said and shook his head as her hands began to shake. "Your hands betray you." She looks at her hands resting atop the table then quickly put them under the table and looked down at Tom's work. He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so stubborn. If you want help and support from me, you have to talk!"

"I am not stubborn!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms. Tom surrendered and went back to their report. She continued to cry silently and began to rock back and forth.

She eventually finished Tom's homework and they decided to call it a night. They walked back to the common room together then split to go to their rooms. Bianca was in Hermione's room, where she now resided. Hermione plopped down onto her bed, exhausted. Bianca stood on the nightstand next to her and looked down on her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bianca," Hermione said, even though her eyes were closed, she knew Bianca was looking at her. "Go to bed," Hermione said and turned on her stomach then put her pillow over her head. "Wake me in the morning, please," Hermione's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Bianca still understood.

The next morning was hectic, Bianca slept in and had to wake Hermione up last minute. She only ate a piece of bread for breakfast before she was off to her classes. The day was extremely slow and long. Hermione was not paying much attention in her classes, but most teachers forgave her. The end of the day was the usual; Tom worked on the project (he called the only book available) and Hermione did his homework, and got moody and cried again. She always denied her stubbornness, and Tom would always surrender. It was becoming routine. Hermione of course finished before Tom did. She sat at the table for ten minutes, doing random things. One minute she would be crying, but the next she was twiddling her thumbs impatiently. They eventually went back to the common room for the night and went through the exact same thing for the next few days.


	14. Chapter 14

When paired up, Hermione and Tom wrote reports that were top of the class. The teachers planned a dance for Halloween, which was nearing. Many girls asked Tom and Lucius to go to the dance. She laughed at them all. Lucius took Narcissa and Tom asked Hermione, who accepted.

Hermione sat in the library alone. She had one week before she would have to work with Tom again (on Halloween), and she just wanted some quiet reading time for herself. She, of course, did not get what she had wanted.

"Hello 'Mione," she could hear Tom's cold voice and could tell he had sat down across from her without looking up from her book.

"Good morning Tom," Hermione said, not once did she look up. Although she was reading, she was not absorbing it in. She seemed to be reading extremely quickly and Tom just watched her. She eventually looked up from her book.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated, questioning her question.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You read quickly. . ." Tom trailed off. Hermione gave him an odd look. He looked at his watch. "I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yea, sure," Hermione said, not really paying attention.

"See you, then," he said as he turned and left the library. The only people there were Madam Pince and Hermione. No one would be there on a Saturday morning except Hermione, and maybe Tom. For some odd reason, Hermione just could not concentrate on reading. She took out some parchment, ink, and a quill. She began to draw and hum. Soon enough she was singing various muggle songs, not necessarily in English, either. Her pictures were of people she knew. Harry/James, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Greorge, Tom, Lucius, Severus, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. About an hour later, she was still drawing and humming. Tom had entered the library and sat across from her, she never noticed him.

'She sings beautifully,' he thought to himself. He did not say anything, he wanted to hear her beautiful voice. He also realized she was an extremely talented artist. He watched her hand gracefully glide across the paper, creating images of people, most of them he knew. He sat there for half an hour before he spoke up.

"Ahem. . ." he said. She jumped out of her seat.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you have a decent voice and decent artistic talent," he said. She searched his face.

'Always so emotionless, why?' She hummed again. 'Decent? Yes, of course. . . spy on me then say I am "Decent"!' She just stared at him, then returned to her artwork. Neither spoke a word. Hermione drew a large portrait of Tom. She gave it to him as a present, seeing as she did not need it. She had some fun and signed it just as "Hermione."


	15. Chapter 15

The week seemed to go by smoothly. Hermione was ahead in her studies. The night of the dance drew near, and it was the topic of everyone's conversations. Everyone dressed up nicely. The girls did their makeup and hair. The boys were done well before the girls, and most were just sitting in their respective common room waiting. Quite a few girls came to Hermione for help with their outfits, seeing as Hermione could easily change a normal robe into a beautiful dress robe. Everyone was dressed nicely.

The evening was wonderful. Although Tom was not too happy about it, Hermione danced with James, Remus, and Sirius. She even danced with Lucius and Severus, but Tom did not mind that, though Hermione did. Hermione mostly danced with Tom, although she enjoyed dancing with Sirius and Remus most; they were quite nice to her. Hermione and Tom went outside later on in the dance and the walked around the school to one of the gardens. It was quite nice; there were plenty of other dates there as well.

Hermione and Tom discussed school matters mostly. They had a new faerie assignment from Dumbledore, this time on Boggarts. They could be classified into two categories. The kind that changed shape and the kind that wreaked havoc on the house it lived in. They decided to do both, even though they only needed to do one. Hermione took on the shape shifting kind, the one she was familiar with, and Tom took the havoc wreaking one.

Saying their date was romantic would be completely wrong. Hermione and Tom spent most of the time talking about school. Tom had asked Hermione so he would not have to go out with some annoying girl. He did not want to part with Hermione too long, because some girl would ask him to dance; it really annoyed him.

As soon as the dance ended, Tom headed for the library and Hermione headed for bed. Tom wanted to get a head start. Hermione would have joined, but she was not feeling one hundred percent.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the end of November, and Hermione and Tom were ready to read their report on Boggarts to the class.

Tom decided to begin the report.

"Boggarts are said to have originally been brownies gone bad. Boggarts are ALWAYS male. People believe that female brownies are smart enough to know better than to become bad. Male brownies become Boggarts when they are angered. Brownies are much like house elves; give them clothes and they disappear. Brownies serve families just like house elves do. Brownies are also very intelligent, except for Dobie; he loves to help but is extremely stupid and always messes up.

Boggarts invade homes. The only thing they want to do is destroy the home. They pilfer food during the day and smother the young inhabitants of the house at night whilst they sleep soundly in bed.

If you ever have Boggarts, you should get rid of them IMMIDIATELY. They are very stupid and can easily be tricked into leaving. Tell them to leave as long at the pine tree has its green needles. The Boggart will leave. By the time it remembers that pine trees are evergreens, they will be too far away or they have found a new home," Tom said and looked over to Hermione. She picked up.

"There is another type of Boggart; one that changes shape. Witches and Wizards are not sure of the origin, but we are guessing that they also originate from angered male Brownies.

The Boggart changes to look like your biggest fear. It may be anything from an animal to an object! I myself have dealt with this kind of Boggart. In order to make it disappear, you must think of it in a funny situation, like a spider without legs or, if it is a male person you fear, picture him in a dress. The laughing confuses the Boggart. To confuse it even more, having more than one person will make it change shapes constantly and it will eventually mess up.

To avoid Boggarts; it is best to NEVER upset a male brownie!"

The class applauded.

"A plus!" Dumbledore exclaimed and smiled. Hermione smiled as she took her seat. Boggarts was a hard topic to write about, there really was not that much information on them. All that Hermione knew was what Lupin had taught her. They actually had a Double class with the Gryffindors. If she had known that it was due on a day with double Gryffindor, she would have never included the part about a man in a dress.

Remus and Sirius had an excellent report, as well as Lily and James. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Dumbledore said they would not have any more reports to do until after Christmas. Most of their other classes gave little, if any, homework. Although this disappointed Hermione, she knew she needed the rest and relaxed in the common room most of the evening. She could occasionally feel the baby kick her, but it was not that bad, yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione slept in the next morning, seeing as it was a Saturday. She went down to breakfast at nine o'clock, the time most people were there on the weekends. Tom came in half an hour later with Severus and Lucius. Tom sat next to her and the other two boys sat across from them.

"Have you heard? Lily is pregnant, too!" Severus exclaimed in a loud whisper to Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"She has been for four months; she just carries differently, I guess," he replied.

"That is wonderful! I am guessing the father is James?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is James. It is no where near wonderful," Tom interrupted.

"Why is it so awful?" Hermione asked Tom.

"James . . . he is the only living descendent of Gryffindor."

"Your point?"

"You would not understand," Tom said as he moved his food around in his plate.

"I am sure I would not, seeing as I am the second smartest person in the school," she said sarcastically and hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Tom tried to defend himself. He looked up from his food and watched Hermione leave; his comment was a little too late.

"What the heck was that for?" Lucius asked him.

"What?"

"Everyone in Slytherin knows that you like her! Why do you keep shunning her?" Severus asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Tom began moving his food around on his plate again.

"Fine then. . . Wait! I have an idea," Lucius paused and grinned. "If she stays here for Christmas, you have to hook up with her, or Severus and I will play matchmaker again." The other two boys groaned at this. Severus did not enjoy doing it, and Tom knows they are not good at it by looking at the couples they have matched up.

"Do we haaaaaave to?" Severus whined.

"Yes," Lucius said and began eating.

************************************************************************

Hermione sat in the common room in front of the fire, and she was, of course, reading. Many of the Slytherins hated the common room and the area of the fireplace, but a few, like Hermione, did, luckily on her part. She read "Hogwarts: A History." There was not much else to read. Bianca sat on the hearth of the fireplace; she preferred to be extremely warm. Hermione sighed as she flipped through the pages. She was getting bored with the book. Bianca got up and began walking around the hearth.

"Bianca, what else can I do right now?" Hermione asked the little faerie, who was now laying down right in front of the fire. Bianca closed her eyes.

"I'm not tired; you lazy faerie!" Hermione joked. Bianca rolled over onto her side and faced the fire.

"Fine, well, I'm leaving," Hermione got up to leave and Bianca hurried to catch up to Hermione.

"Well, since you want to leave, I guess we can," Hermione said as she saw Tom, Lucius, and Severus enter the common room. She did not really intend to leave, originally, but she did not feel like sitting in the room with *them.* Hermione walked up the stairs to the dorm rooms and entered hers. She set her bag down on her desk and put Bianca on the bed.

"I really do not know how I am going to deal with this all for the rest of the year," Hermione said to Bianca.


	18. Chapter 18

One day in mid-December seemed to be very eventful and somewhat entertaining. Hermione had been waking up late. She usually had to skip breakfast in order to make it to class. That morning Hermione had to run to Potions class to get their on time. They would be dissecting cats that day. This horrified her! Especially because she had a pet cat. They had to take out some organs for studying and for different potions that they would be brewing. The lab was four people per cat. Hermione was of course with Tom, Severus, and Lucius. The professor told them to send one person from each group to get the dissecting utensils. Hermione decided to get the things needed, as she did not want to have to dissect the cat. Hermione got all the utensils on a counter against the back wall. People also trying to get their utensils surrounded her.

"Excuse me," she said softly. When no one moved, she tried again.

"Excuse me, please," she said louder. She continued and no one moved for her. Her lab partners sat laughing, as they could hear her, but they knew that no one would move for her until they had their supplies. Hermione eventually screamed something.

"MOVE NOW! I HAVE A KNIFE!" she screamed and held a knife up in the air. There was a part in the people immediately formed for her to get through.

"Thank you," she smiled. Lucius and Severus, as well as a few others, were roaring with laughter. Hermione sat down across from them and next to Tom. She pointed the knife at them, telling them to shut their mouths. They did so immediately and Tom smirked. Hermione read the lab to them, never looking up from her book. She was glad when class was over and rushed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Classes seemed to become boring as the year went on. Hermione was not sure if it was because she had been taking old classes, or was it because she was pregnant. She was always emotional. . .

Hermione yawned as she listened to Dumbledore give a lecture on how to treat basilisks. Now, it was not a snake, it was a mixture of animals. The lecture seemed to last forever, when it was really only one class period, of course.

Hermione had double flying class with Gryffindor next. She was quite thankful for this. Due to the fact that she was pregnant, she did not have to fly, and she could sit and talk to Lily. She arrived early and conjured two chairs up for her and Lily. She and Lily would be able to recline in the chairs to remain comfortable. Lily arrived a few minutes later and sat next to Hermione. The class was going to have a fun, meaningless quidditch match. There was only one seeker on each side, but other positions had numerous people. Once everyone was up in the air, Hermione and Lily began talking.

"So, how's your child?" Hermione asked.

"He, or she, is doing very well. I can feel it kicking. It wakes me up at night sometimes. How about yours?"

"It's doing well; he or she does not kick much yet."

"Lucky," Lily laughed.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "How are things with you and James?"

"Wonderful! We cannot wait until we graduate. Then we can move into a home of our own and stuff," Lily paused. "How are you and Tom doing?"

"Him and I? Pff. . . Yeah right. Anyway, he is a heartless jerk."

"I know he is a Slytherin and all, but really, Hermione. He is your child's father! You need to learn to like him at least."

"I can get along with him, but. . . I do not think I could ever love him."

"Like him, at least, for your child's sake."

"I suppose you have a point, Lily. . ." Hermione began.

"Of course I do!"

"I think class is over," Hermione motioned to the people landing.

"I suppose it is. Work on liking him, okay?" Lily said as she began walking away.

"Of course, Lily."

"Good, cause I'm not talking to you again until you like him."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, but it was too late. Lily was already out of sight, surrounded by the other kids who were also trying to get to their next class.


	19. Chapter 19

When winter vacation rolled around, Hermione and Tom were two among the very few Slytherins staying. Hermione was sitting in the common room alone the second day when Tom walked into the common room. Bianca was also there, but decided to leave them alone and went upstairs.

"May I join you in doing nothing?" Tom asked Hermione, who was not really paying attention to anything.

"Hmmm? Sure. . ." she replied. She was reclining on a sofa with her feet stretched out so she took up most of the space. Tom walked over to her, picked her feet up of the sofa, and dropped them on the floor so he could sit.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled.

"Geez," Tom picked her feet back up and let her rest her feet on his lap. Hermione glared at him but then remembered what Lily had said to her and just turned her head away, so she did not have to look at him. Tom smiled a little then conjured up and book. He rested it on Hermione's legs and began reading.

"What. . . are. . . you. . . doing?"

"Reading," Tom said, never looking up from the book. He looked emotionless, but he was mentally smirking. Hermione remained calm, although she wanted to kick him off the couch. Tom opened his mouth to say something and paused before he said anything. "Um. . . how is the baby?" he asked, hoping she would not get mad for asking. To his surprise, she was a bit happy that he brought it up.

"Wonderful! We need to pick out a name for him, and buy him some clothes, and . . ." Hermione went rambling on and on about the baby. Tom must have been there for an hour listening to her nonstop chattering. By the time she was done speaking, he just wanted to leave and go to bed (AN - something I want to do right now. . . lol).

"Hermione, it's getting late," Tom began, "I'm going to bed. You should, too. Even though it is vacation, it would be best if you and the baby go to bed."

"I suppose you are right, but I'm not very tired," Hermione was about to say something else when she was cut off by Tom.

"Just go to bed, Hermione, please, for the baby!" Tom really wanted her to shut up so he could leave.

"Oh fine," Hermione said and sighed. "You know, you are not as bad as I thought you were," she smiled and walked off. Tom sat there for a few more seconds. Where did that come from? 'You are not as bad as I thought you were?' Tom sighed and then got up himself and walked to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The third day was Christmas Eve. Most of the remaining students were doing last minute things such as wrapping presents or shopping (some students were much like the Weasley twins and sold all sorts of crazy items). Hermione had already done everything to prepare for Christmas. She had bought presents for Lily, James, Severus, Lucius, and Tom, although it was very hard shopping for Lily and Lucius. She bought Tom and James quidditch supplies and some potion supplies and books for Severus. She decided to buy some candy for Lily. Lucius took her the most time to shop for. She eventually settled on buying him a book on spells, but they were advanced for their age. She made sure there was no dark magic in it before she bought it. The last thing she needed to do was help him kill and destroy.

Because Hermione had nothing to worry about, she decided to walk around for a while. She wondered how James and his friends had managed to find all the secrets of Hogwarts. She herself was curious and had nothing better to do. Most of the books in the library were old and a bit boring, so she did not feel like reading. Bianca was asleep and she was not tired enough to lounge around in her room or the common room. She was a Prefect, so she decided she was "patrolling" the halls. Hermione managed to notice something when she was walking down one of the less populated halls. An overly large picture hung on the wall trying to cover up a large patch of stone that did not match the rest of the wall. Although the different shade of gray was barely noticeable, Hermione only saw it because she was looking for it. Hermione walked over to it and observed it. The woman in the picture observed Hermione.

"What are you doing?" the young lady in the picture asked.

"Looking at the wall," Hermione responded blankly.

"Why?" the lady asked.

"Because it is a different shade of gray than the rest of the wall. What are you hiding?" Hermione asked. The lady looked angry as it began to pour down on the grassy meadow. Her long blonde hair and beautiful blue dress were getting soaked. She ran into a different picture and the one she had been in rotated until it was upside down. The different coloured stone had a glass window on it. Hermione looked in. There was a small cozy room with a fireplace. She saw Tom sitting in there at a desk in front of the fire and smirked. She pushed the wall a bit and it turned on an axis admitting her into the room. Tom looked up and was about to begin yelling at the intruder when he realized it was only Hermione.

"How did you get in here?" Tom asked. He was writing on some parchment. There were stacks of parchment everywhere behind him. There was little space in front of him, maybe about five or seven feet. Hermione walked in a bit and the door closed. Hermione could tell the picture had moved back because she could not see out of the glass. Hermione turned to look at Tom and had a blank expression on her face.

"I really have no idea how I got in," she said. This also meant she did not know how to get out. Tom sighed.

"Did you ask her what she was hiding?" he asked as he wrote something on a piece of parchment and set it aside.

"Yes. . ." Hermione said questioningly.

"I knew that was too easy. I should change it. . . How did you know she was hiding something?"

"I was looking for some sort of passage or secret room to explore. I'm sure the only way a person would notice would be if they were looking for it, like I was."

"Come, sit," Tom said and with a wave of his wand a chair appeared in front of his desk. Hermione hesitated but decided to sit.

"So," Hermione began. "What are you writing?"

"Signing papers, homework, some other things," Tom said.

"Oh," Hermione replied and just watching him sign papers. Occasionally she would see him sign a paper as "Voldemort" rather than "Tom Riddle."

"We need to discuss the baby," Tom said. "Neither one of us will be able to take care of it," he paused for a few moments. "I have been talking with Lucius and Severus and one of them may be able to take care of it." Hermione stared at him. She was not sure what to say. She knew he was right, but she did not want the baby to go to one of *them*. She just sighed and sat there for a while thinking.

"How do I get out?" Hermione asked, looking at the door.

"You have to wait until I'm ready to leave," Tom smirked. He knew it would upset her, but he knew she would not mind so much that she would become ticked off. She also had nothing better to do, which is why she had been searching the school for a secret room. He looked up from his paper to see her glaring at him.

"That's mean," she said.

"I know," he smiled. Hermione stood up and stretched out then sat on the hearth of the fireplace. She eventually lay down on the floor and fell asleep because of the soft carpeting.

When Tom finished, he walked around his desk to help her up to leave but realized she was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form. He was trying to decide whether he should wake her up. He decided he should not since she would probably get extremely angry. Since he could not leave, he sat next to her and began to run his hands through her hair. He was surprised that it was not tangled at all. Tom sat there for the longest time staring at her. He eventually decided to levitate her body and take her to her room.

When he got to her room, he gently placed her body on the bed and placed the covers on top of her. He smiled and stroked her cheek and then turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yawned. Tom turned around and saw Hermione had woken up and sat up a little.

"You fell asleep in the other room."

"How did we get out?" she questioned.

"You will have to come visit again to find out," Tom smirked then left her to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed Tom's present from her desk; she then went out in search of Tom. Hermione walked out into the common room, three people sat in there chatting merrily. Hermione figured that Tom was in his secret room. She wandered out of the common room to find Tom. She came upon the painting protecting Tom's room.

"What are you hiding?" Hermione asked right away.

"No hello. No how are you? No how has your day been?" the girl in the portrait had a bad temper but ran for another picture as soon as it began to rain on her. Hermione felt slightly bad but it was not as if the person was real. Hermione peeked through the glass window and saw Tom sitting at his desk, or rather, sleeping there.

'He must have gone back late last night,' Hermione thought. She pushed the wall and it admitted her into the tiny room. Hermione walked in a bit and let the door close and the portrait swing back. She then quietly crept over to Tom and set the present in front of him. She then sat on the hearth and watched him for a few moments. He still had a quill in his hand and his head was lying on top of a stack of papers and books. Hermione sighed then walked over to him and slowly pulled the stack of paper out from under his head. He did not really get hurt, but he woke up rather quickly. He noticed a present in front of his face then looked up to see Hermione.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione smiled.

"You too," Tom muttered.

"The present is for you, by the way. Open it!"

"Okay. . ." Tom said and began peeling the wrapping paper off. He looked at the cleaning kit and book. "Thanks," he said and managed a smile.

"You're welcome!" Hermione smiled. She felt hyperactive. She conjured herself up a comfortable chair and sat down watching Tom sign papers. She had a feeling he would wait until she fell asleep to leave again. Every few minutes Hermione would switch positions in the chair. She could not stay still. Tom looked up at her occasionally.

"So. . ." Hermione began. "We aren't leaving until I'm asleep, right?" All she received was a quick smile-smirk in return. She sighed and continued switching positions until she found a comfortable one. There was not much to talk about, so she just watched Tom work for half an hour. She did not want to sleep, but she wanted to get out and move around. She shut her eyes and listening to the crackling fire and the scratching of Tom's quill on the parchment. She stayed like that for 45 minutes. He stopped working after 30, but he would wait until he knew she was asleep, and he could tell she was not.

Finally, Tom spoke up. "If you want to leave, I suppose I could just put a deafening charm on you, as well as something to make you blind so I can let us out," he offered. Hermione sighed and looked up.

"Sure," she said. She would probably never find out how to get out. She let Tom cast the spells on her. He grabbed her hand and directed her to stand against a wall. She had no idea what he was doing, but he then directed her to move forward and stop. Two seconds later, he took off the spells and she was out in the hallway. Hermione eyed Tom suspiciously. He shook his head.

"Maybe I'll tell you at the end of the year. If I told you now, that would spoil all the fun," Tom smirked then walked down the hall. Hermione paused a moment before rushing after him.


	22. Chapter 22

The month of January was very dull, as was the first week or so of February. Valentine's Day was filled with excitement, sorrow, depression, and love, as well as some jealousy. Hermione received a silver bracelet from Tom. He was in his little room all day. Hermione was stuck in the common room listening to the girls who had been rejected, as well as the girls who were overjoyed at the fact that the person they liked liked them in return. Hermione thought that it was not fair that Tom got to leave, and she had to sit there most of the day.

"I need some lunch," Hermione said to some of the girls who were talking to her. They agreed and followed her to the Great Hall, which was not what she had intended to happen. Hermione began eating then one of the girls commented on the bracelet resting on Hermione wrist.

"Where did you get that Hermione? It's beautiful!"

"Tom gave it to me," Hermione said. All the girls exchanged glances without Hermione knowing; Hermione was to busy eating to care.

"So, are you two going to get together, then?" another girl asked.

"Um. . . I don't know."

"You should!"

"No, I don't think so. . . I will never really get to see him again . . . if I do, it won't be under the best circumstances."

"Huh?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione said. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. The moment Hermione finished, though she went up to her room to think. She wondered when she would go back to the future. Maybe she was supposed to have some sort of relationship with Tom while she was their? What if she was supposed to, but didn't? Millions of thoughts and questions ran through her head. She eventually got a headache and decided to go to sleep.

The next morning she woke when someone knocked on her door and entered.


	23. Chapter 23

AN - This first piece was written by LittleGinny15 and edited by Bonnie. ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom came swarming in with two other Slytherins.

"What are you doing here? This is not the boys' dormitory! I may have to report this," groaned a fuzzy haired Hermione. She had just woken and Bianca stretched her tiny arms, and flew to Hermione.

"To give you this," replied Tom. He held out a little robe.

"Ok, what is this for Tom?" exclaimed Hermione who was looking bemusedly at the cloth she was holding.

"It is for your baby. I am hoping it is a boy!"

"Well, I want a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!" Tom started to rub his head, as if he had a headache.

"I cannot stand here arguing to a figure of the past!" Hermione exclaimed. Bianca jumped off her shoulder and flew about, shivering.

"What are you on about Hermione? A figure of the past? What does that mean?" Tom asked, puzzled.

"It means I -" Hermione stopped. 'What if I told him that I traveled back in time? What if he found out and did not see me again? What would happen?' She thought, and Bianca started to look a little cross. Hermione suddenly thought that Bianca may be the answer. Hermione allowed her to attack her, and said

"Argh! That finally woke me up. What were you talking about?" Tom forgot about the little argument. Suddenly, she felt a little kick. The baby started to kick more.

"Oww, will you stop that? That hurts me! Why can't you stop?" Hermione said to her stomach.

"Stop talking to your stomach!" Tom said.

"I'm sure you would if you had to carry a baby around in your stomach who kicks you all the time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I would be able to handle it without going insane."

"Number one; I doubt it. Number two; I am NOT insane!"

"Yes you are," Tom said simply. Severus and Lucius stared at one another. It was not like Tom to act like this. They figured it was because he was talking to Hermione.

Then there was a second knock at the door. The four looked at it and waited. The door clicked open and someone ran in. They looked like a blur and Hermione never saw who it was. She felt her eyes blur, and she was unconscious.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Hermione woke on a hard, uncomfortable floor in a dark, dank room. There was no one around. Her head was pounding and the baby was kicking her. She put her hand on her head and tried to get her eyes to focus a bit better. What had happened? Where was Tom? Had he done this to her? She doubted it, but she could not be sure. Looking around the room, she noticed it was larger than she had thought it was. There was a sofa a few feet away. Hermione stood up and walked over then plopped down. It felt very nice to sit down on something so soft. Hermione continued scanning the room for a way to get out. She could not see anything, and she could not see past a certain point. She did not want to get up in fear. What if someone - or someTHING - was in there? Hermione huddled up on the couch and stared off into the darkness. She heard something and freaked out. Something clinked again. It stopped and nothing happened for a good amount of time. Hermione began humming so she would not hear anything and freak out. She began wondering what happened again. If it was not Tom, he would have defended her. Right? No one could beat Tom, though. Could they? Hermione was unsure of everything again.

Over her humming, she could hear the tapping of aglets hitting the stone floor. Someone was there. Hermione saw the form of someone but could not see his or her face or make out whom it was.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione waited for the figure to come closer. It had a twisted bluish face and she could see right through it! It was a ghost with a cap, huge boots, and large robe.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked with a shaky and worried voice.

"Here," the ghost replied as he got closer.

"Where is 'here'?"

"The dungeons."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. The ghost muttered something and pulled out a wand. Hermione heard someone scream and saw Tom running towards her from behind the ghost.

"Not YOU again," the ghost said, bored. Hermione noticed Tom's arm was bleeding, and he had cuts all over his face. The ghost directed a spell at Tom. Although Tom was weak, he managed to block it.

"Tom! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned with how much blood he was losing.

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here! Keep the baby safe!" Tom continued blocking spells.

"Oh no, you don't!" the ghost said and sent a spell toward Hermione. She dodged it and ran for her life, although she did not know where this long room led. She saw light emitting from a window in the wall. There was a door. Hermione saw Severus and Lucius chained to the wall, also bleeding terribly. She saw their wands a few feet away. Which reminded her; where was her wand? She did not have time to think about that. She picked up one of the wands and cast a spell to unlock them and then levitated them and exited. She ran with them up to the hospital wing. The nurse looked at her as she entered.

"Please help them! They are bleeding! Very bad. . . must find Dumbledore. . . where is he? Please help them. . ." Hermione was out of breath and felt weak.

"Dumbledore is in his classroom, but I think you should stay here, too."

"No! I must find him!" and with that, Hermione was off in search of Dumbledore. She ran outside. It was dark, cold, and raining. Hermione shivered but the cold air helped her gain some more energy. She burst through the doors of the classroom.

"DUMBLEDORE! Ghost. . . hurting people. . . Tom. . . trouble. . . dungeons. . . help, come!" Hermione sputtered and then turned around and began running back to the school. Dumbledore quickly ran after her and followed her through the school to the dungeons, not once stopping to catch his breath (he is old, yah know). Hermione peered through the window and saw lights flashing. She cautiously opened the door.

"By the way, I think the ghost has my wand. . ." Hermione whispered as the walked toward the lights. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his.

"Ryu, I gave you a chance!" Dumbledore yelled. "I defended you to let you stay, yet you go and try to kill the students! Get out, now!" Dumbledore roared and pointed to the door.

"I don't want to leave. I have some business to settle with this student. . . he ruined my plans!" 'Ryu' replied. Dumbledore yelled a spell and the ghost was sent through the wall out of the school.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I locked him under the ground outside of Hogwarts. He can only get out when someone disturbs the grounds. We must go and block the area off with magic, and rush Tom up to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore looked at Tom, concerned. Hermione nodded and levitated Tom, rushing him up to the hospital wing. Dumbledore went out onto the grounds and cast spells to keep people off the terrain above Ryu.

"He lost blood, as well?" the nurse asked Hermione, with wide eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Please, please help him!"

"Put him on this bed, dear."

"Okay, ma'am."

"Oh my. . . I cannot believe he is still alive! He has lost a tremendous amount of blood!" the nurse put her wand to his wounds and they sealed. She then put her wand the trail of blood across the floor.

"He has O blood," the nurse said and dashed off into a closet in search of the correct blood for him. She scrambled back out of the closet with a few pouches filled with blood. She put tubes into them and magically attached the tubes to his arms and the blood began to flow into his body. Hermione watched and he seemed to look less and less pail. The nurse looked at Hermione, who was staring intently at the whole procedure, and watching with concern in her eyes. The nurse smiled.

"He must really love someone if he hung on to life like that. Most wizards probably would have died from losing so much blood."

"I didn't know he loved someone!" Hermione smiled a little, happy that he was capable of love, and, hopefully, that person loved him back. The nurse looked at Hermione strangely, but Hermione did not notice; she was too busy watching Tom, who was asleep. The nurse got up and tended to the other students in the ward. Hermione sat there a while waiting for the blood to finish draining into his frail body. Once the blood was in, and there was not a single drop left in the pouches, the tubes detached and the empty sacs flew over to an open drawer, folded themselves, and slipped in to wait to be refilled later. Hermione stood from her chair beside Tom's bed and walked over to the nurse.

"The blood sacs have emptied into his body . . . what now?" Hermione asked.

"He needs to rest. You can stay here with him for the night; I'm sure he would appreciate it," the nurse responded.

"Okay, may I go get something to eat, though? As well as a change of clothes and blanket?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, dear. We do have some pillows and blankets, you know, and you can sleep in the bed next to him; it is unoccupied."

"That would be nice," Hermione smiled and turned to leave. It was just time for dinner, so everyone would be gathering in the Great Hall. Hermione joined the swarm of students and took her respective seat at the Slytherin table. Once everyone had filed in and taken their seats, Dumbledore stood and made the announcement to stay off the piece of land about Ryu. Shortly after, the food appeared in front of the students. Hermione ate as quickly as she could in order to go back up to Tom. The moment she was done, she scuttled to her room and changed into some shorts and a T-Shirt. She kept her Slytherin robe on over, so she would not get into trouble. She dashed back up to the hospital ward and sat on the bed next to Tom's; watching him intently and making sure he was okay. She knew he would be, but she did not want to take her eyes off him, as if he would die the instant she averted her gaze. She gazed at him for a long time until the nurse told her she had better get some sleep. Although, it was hard for her to sleep when she knew Tom's weak body was lying in the bed next to her.

'Nothing is going to happen to him, Hermione! This is a wizard hospital wing! They can use their magic to heal him if anything happens!'

'I know, but what if . . . ?'

'No "what ifs".'

'But -'

'No but's.'

'Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!'

'Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Go to bed! You know the nurse will take care of him and, you know you can help, as well. If anything happens, the nurse will help. Go to sleep, now! I'm tired. . .'

'Oh fine,' Hermione retreated from the war she was mentally having and fell into a deep slumber for the night.

The next morning, though, Hermione woke early, got out of bed, and sat in the chair next to Tom's bed. She grabbed his hand; it was warm. She checked his wrists for his pulse; his heartbeat was going at a normal rate. She continued holding his hand and sat there, once again watching him. She felt him tighten his grip on her hand and his eyes slowly opened. He tried to sit up but Hermione made him lay back down when she hugged him.

"Thank God you are alright! I thought you were going to die overnight! It was so hard to sleep," Hermione yawned, proving her point. Tom smiled a bit into her hair then asked her to get off him.


	25. Chapter 25

Another month quickly slipped by. Hermione was slowly learning that Tom really loved her. She sat in her room thinking about the future. When would she go back? Would it be the end of the year, or would she have to do her fifth year twice? If it was the end of the year, were people worried about her? She had millions of thoughts and questions running through her head. Then she thought about Tom and the baby. What would happen to the baby? Should she tell Tom that she was from the future, before she left? If she left. . . What if she could not leave? A few silver tears slid down her face. Hermione looked at a pile of books sitting in front of her and decided to get to work. Halfway through her work she began to wonder why she signed up for so many classes. She had no idea what she was thinking when she did so. It was a Friday evening, so Hermione had the whole weekend to finish, but being Hermione, she wanted to finish as soon as possible. Two hours later, she had finished and found Bianca curled up on her bed. Hermione yawned and moved Bianca over to the side of her bed then got in and went to bed.

The next morning, Hermione went to Tom's secret little room. She went there very often, hoping he would tell her how to get out. He said he would tell her on the last day of school that year. Hermione would sigh and pretend to fall asleep. She was never able to trick him. He would put some charms on her in order to let her out. The same thing happened that day. Tom really did not mind her being there. Sometimes they would have long, intelligent conversations. Hermione sat in front of Tom's desk and propped her feet up on the hearth of the fireplace. Hermione figured that it would be a quiet day. Tom was very interested in a novel he was reading. Hermione was surprised to see that it was a muggle book, too.

Hermione was wrong in thinking that it would be a quiet day. She was never so wrong in her life. The door swung open and Severus walked in, followed shortly after by Lucius.

"What are you doing!" Tom yelled. Severus looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I walk in on something?" he laughed slightly, assuming he did not.

"No," Tom said as he threw his book into a drawer and locked it.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. They obviously were not expected. Hermione sighed.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Tom asked.

"We need to talk, alone," Lucius looked at Hermione, motioning for her to leave.

"Oh yes, Lily said she wanted you. I think she is in the hospital wing by now," Severus said and Lucius nodded.

"I don't know why she wants you, she was screaming random things. . ." Lucius added. Hermione stared at them.

"I can't get out," she said.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"Tom won't tell me how!" she exclaimed and looked angrily at Tom. He then muttered some spells and she was blinded and deafened. She could feel her body being moved out. The curses were taken off and she was out in the hallway. Tom had already gone back in to his room.

Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing to see Lily. What could possibly be wrong? She came in to see the nurse and James hovering over Lily who was on the verge of screaming in pain, even though she had been given medication to calm down. Hermione walked over.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, she's going to have the baby," the nurse said then paused. "Do you happen to know anything about delivery, Hermione? I could use a little bit of help."

"Yes, what do you want me to do?"

"First, go into the back room and get some towels, a basin with warm water, and some clothe."

"Sure," Hermione scrambled into the back room and easily found the towels and clothe. She looked through a bunch of cabinets until she found the basin. She turned on some warm water and filled the basin ¾ up with water and rushed back to help.

"Thank you, Hermione. Stay here," the nurse said. Hermione was surprised to find out that it is not all much like the muggle way. It did not take long for Lily to deliver the baby. Of course, it was Harry. Hermione was in charge of cleaning him up while the nurse made sure everything was all right. Hermione smiled and quietly talked to Harry while cleaning him up. Once she was done and had wrapped him up, she handed him to Lily.

"So, what is his name?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Harry," James said. "Harry Potter."

"That's a nice name," Hermione said. James took Harry from Lily and smiled at his son.

The next morning, Hermione slept in. She had been up late with Lily, James, and Harry the night before and did not get to bed until midnight. When she got dressed and ready, she headed out in search of Tom. She got into his secret room and sat down in a chair located in front of his desk. He looked up at her.

"I know I cannot take care of the baby, Hermione, and I don't think you will be able to, either. I know someone who can. If he adopts the baby, we can still see the baby all the time, and we will know our child is in good care. He and I have signed the papers; we just need your signature. We will do something, like use charms, to make it look as if the baby is his," Tom said. "Will you sign?"

"I don't know; who is this person you are talking of?" Hermione questioned. They went on talking and Hermione eventually did sign the papers.


	26. Chapter 26

At the end of April, Hermione was back in the hospital wing, but this time, she was the one delivering the baby. Tom had actually come and stayed by her side through everything. He even spoke with his son. Hermione was allowed to take care of the baby until the end of the school year then the baby would go to his new parents. Hermione decided to call him "Riddle" for the time she had him. His name would of course be changed. Once the nurse was sure that everything was all right and that Hermione and the baby were both healthy, they were free to go. Lily had been taking Harry to classes and would put spells on him to keep him from crying in the middle of a lesson. Hermione decided she would do the same with Riddle. They also had a new class, Divination. Lily, James, and plenty of other students leapt at the chance for this new class. Hermione, however, knew that it was just a stupid class and didn't bother trying to get into the class. Hermione learned quite a bit about Harry's past, and his parent's, when she hung around Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Riddle had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Tom and Hermione. Hermione, like Lily, received plenty of compliments on the baby.

As May went by, everyone was cramming for their O.W.L.s. Hermione was extremely nervous about everything, and Riddle did not help. She would study a lot, and she could manage to get into bed at around ten o'clock, but Riddle would wake her up in the middle of the night for various reasons. She was lacking a lot of sleep, and her bushy hair was even worse than usual.

Hermione dragged herself to the last classes of the year. She had Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. Potions and DADA were quite easy to stay awake it. During Arithmancy, though, she could feel her eyelids drooping as the teacher went on reviewing what they've learnt so far. When class was finally over, she rushed back to the common room with Riddle and her books. She sat down waiting for Tom. She knew he would come to get some stuff from his room. She would have him take Riddle with him to his room, so she could have some sleep, she would have the whole weekend ahead of her to study. Tom came by and took the baby without a fight, which Hermione was quite thankful for.

She slept in on Saturday morning, but as soon as she woke up she was rushing around and getting ready to go to the library to study. She took a quick shower, dressed, and combed her hair.

The library was packed with students doing some last minute studying. Hermione decided to just take out a few books, then she would go find Tom and Riddle in Tom's secret room. She yawned and smiled as the woman in the painting ran for a different frame. The portrait swung up and she entered into the room. Tom looked up from his books and smiled slightly. Hermione sat in the extra chair in front of his desk and looked down on the floor at the baby sleeping in a little bed/crib Tom made for him.

"Want to study with me?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure," he said. "Can we start off with earlier years? I've mostly been studying for this past year. . ."

"Yes," Hermione said, pulled out a book on simple charms, and then handed it to Tom.

"Alohomora?" Tom asked her. This went on until lunch. Then, after lunch, Hermione quizzed Tom. They decided they could finish everything the next day and took after dinner off. Hermione spent that time with Riddle. Riddle did not do much, but Hermione secretly hoped she could stay in this time for a while longer so she could spend time with Riddle.

The two weeks of testing went by quickly. Hermione was guessing that she did well in everything, judging by how the teachers acted, but still she could not help but think she failed in certain areas.

Dumbledore offered a handful of students to stay for the summer, including Tom and Hermione. Everyone stayed at their respective houses. Hermione and Tom were the only two Slytherins, so they had the whole common room to themselves, with, of course, baby Riddle. Hermione and Lily were keeping touch by owl.

--------------------------------------------------------

July 2 Dear Hermione,

How are you and "Riddle" doing? Harry is beginning to walk! It's extremely exciting, even if he still needs support. Have you read about all the different deaths? They are saying it is being cause by the "Dark Lord" or "Voldemort." Tell me what you know! ~Lily

Hermione reread the letter over and over again. She could not believe Tom was already starting. It explained the reason for him acting strangely and sending lots of owls to Lucius, Severus, and other people she did not know. Hermione did not dare question his actions, though. He had forbidden her from getting the news, which explained even more. Hermione was not sure why he did not want her to know so much, though.

July 3 Dear Lily,

Riddle and I are doing wonderful, how are you? Riddle is beginning to crawl around faster and is getting into plenty of trouble. The school is wonderful, though. Actually, I have not heard about the deaths. . . I don't know who this "Voldemort" is. . . No one is getting the Daily Prophet except a few professors. Yours truly, Hermione

Hermione sent the owl off then returned to playing with Riddle. Tom would even play with baby Riddle when he was not reading or writing letters.

July 3 Dear Hermione,

I have some . . . news. Well, you see. . . I am pregnant again . . . but it is not James' baby. . . I have convinced him that we cannot deal with another baby, so we will give her to a muggle adoption agency once she is born. My parents are not too happy with me. They are making me send her to a muggle place as punishment, really. . . I just need someone to talk to. I can't believe what I've done, Hermione! ~Lily

Hermione had panicked after the first sentence thinking someone she knew had been killed. Hermione pulled out some more parchment, a quill, and some ink.

July 4 Dear Lily,

Who is the father? I am very, very sorry that the baby has to go with muggles, but really, it won't be that bad. You and I both know that (I was brought up in a muggle house-hold . . . both my parents are muggles). Yours truly, Hermione


	27. Chapter 27

July 4 Dear Hermione,

The father is. . .

Hermione sat and read the short letter from Lily a few times over. What was she supposed to say in response? She could not believe Lily would have done such a thing.

July 5 Dear Lily,

Are you serious? Do you love him instead of James? I'm a bit confused now. . .

Yours truly, Hermione (P.S. I think my mail might start being checked before it comes in and is being sent. . . So don't say things you don't want others reading after this!)

Hermione sent a school owl off with her letter and thought to herself. Tom was beginning to become more suspicious about what she and Lily had been talking about, because she would not let Tom read her letters. So she really would not have been surprised if he started taking them from the owls.

July 5 Dear Hermione,

Yes, him. . . I do not really want to talk about it . . . not after what you had said before. How did you do in your O.W.L.s? I got almost all of them! I want to be an auror.

~Lily

Hermione looked at the letter. She knew Tom had read it.

'This must be one of the reasons he wants to kill Lily and James,' she thought.

July 6 Dear Lily,

I got all O.W.L.s! I do not really know what I want to be, yet. I have a few ideas in mind, but I'm still tossing them around. Do not owl me back. I will send you another, soon. Until then, bye!

Yours truly, Hermione

Hermione knew Tom had also read that letter. She did not really care. She spent a lot of her time with him and Riddle. She was quite surprised at how nice he was to her and Riddle.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione had been called to Dumbledore's office one afternoon. She walked up to it and knocked. She was hoping it was good news.

"Come in," she could hear him say. She slowly creaked open the door and walked in over to his desk. On top of it lay a large key. He motioned for her to sit down in front of his desk, and she did so.

"I have found a way for you to get back. This is much like a portkey, but it is a timekey. Expect to be leaving tomorrow. You will arrive at the same exact date and time in this office 15 years from now, whenever you leave. All the work you did this year will count for your fifth year in the future. I'm sure someone in that time must know about this and has given an excuse."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

"Do you have any questions about this?"

"No, sir."

"You may leave, then," Dumbledore said, waving a dismissive hand. Hermione smiled and stood up then left. She would tell Tom right before she left.

She ran back to the common room and up to her room, ignoring Tom. She pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill.

July 13 Dear Lily,

I have something to tell you. I'm from the future. Whether you believe me or not, I do not care. I wanted to say goodbye, for I doubt I will ever see you again. Please, PLEASE respond before tomorrow! I'm going to miss you and everyone else!

Yours truly, Hermione

Hermione rushed to send it. Tom had been too busy to have been able to check the letter. She had come back to the common room and Tom had been trying to get Bianca to watch Riddle. He was not doing so well. Hermione sighed and they stopped fighting. Tom did not seem to need to leave now that she was back. She was sure it had been for her letter. It did not matter; it was already sent.

"Tom," Hermione began and paused. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Where to?" he asked.

"I'll tell you before I leave," Hermione said and settled down in front of the fire, lying on her side. She began crying silent tears over all of it. She was so happy to be going back, but she had missed so much, and she would miss so much by leaving. She knew she had to go back, though. Tom had come over and sat next to her, calming her down, even though he did not know why she was crying. She went to bed that night feeling awful.

The next morning she woke up early. She charmed her robes to have pockets and stuffed all her letters and tests in them. She also intended to put Bianca in one. She walked to the common room to find Tom and Riddle playing on the floor. Hermione smiled slightly but a few tears rolled down her face. She sat on a couch and stared at Tom.

"I'm from the future," Hermione said out of no where, staring blankly at him. Tom stood up and sat next to her; her blank eyes followed him to the seat he took next to her. He smiled.

"Where ever you are from, I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere in time," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She did nothing. Water began flowing from her unblinking eyes. She was not sure what to do. Bianca was on the arm of the sofa and seemed to understand what was going to happen. Hermione leaned into Tom and cried into his chest. He looked slightly surprised and did not move. He let her cry, not sure how to handle her. He really did not know what had upset her so much. After a while, she stopped and wiped her face off. She looked up at Tom and gave him a small, brief smile. She stood up and picked up Bianca. She walked over to Riddle and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms and looked at him.

"I wish I could have had more time to find you a better house, but I am sure you'll love it where you go," she whispered to him. "I love you," she said and a few more tears slipped from her eyes. She turned and faced Tom, but did not look him in the eyes.

"Goodbye, Tom," she simply said. She turned and left with Bianca. Tom did not make any move to stop her.

Hermione went to Dumbledore's office and entered. She saw the timekey on his desk. He was standing behind it. Hermione walked up to him and placed her hands on the desk.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione put her hands on the oversized key. She began spinning and feeling very dizzy. She felt herself being lifted up, then collapsing onto the ground. She realized it was over and stood up. She saw Dumbledore; they were in the same exact office. All the pictures of old famous wizards remained on the dark, brown, wooden wall. The beautiful wood chair with red coverings still sat behind the desk, and a leather seat still sat in front. Nothing had changed.

"It didn't work. . ." Hermione said sadly and turned around to leave.

"Yes, it did, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said calmly and smiled. Hermione turned around.

"It did? It really worked?" she asked and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No one but a few people know what really happened," Dumbledore paused. "Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, Harry, Ron, and your parents."

"How am I going to get home?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore pointed to a paper plate.

"Portkey. Your parents will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said and picked up the plate. She was sent to her house. She clicked open the front door and walked in.

"I'm home!"

----------------------------------------------

Hermione was sent to the Burrow on the first week of August. When she arrived, she was pressed with questions. Obviously, Ron and Harry had told the rest of the Weasleys.

"Hermione, what were my parents like?" Harry asked. They were all sitting on lounging chairs in the backyard.

"Er. . . They were nice people," Hermione said. "I met you when you were a baby, you know."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I hadn't known she had taken me to school."

"You were born in the school, Harry."

"I was!?"

"Phath's stho coo, Hawrry!" Ron said through a full mouth. Hermione looked at Ron with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione reprimanded him. She turned back to Harry.

"Yes. . . erm. . . So. . ." she trailed off. "I did learn a lot. I don't have to take a year over or anything. How did you two do on your O.W.L.s? How was the year?"

"We did very well on our O.W.L.s, actually," Ron said.

"The year was rather interesting." Harry began.

"Fred and George left the school because of Professor Umbridge," Ron said.

"She had been headmaster for a while. . ." Harry added.

"Dumbledore was sent away," Ron said.

"We fought Lord Voldemort, too," Harry said. Hermione face became contorted a bit at his name (for more than one reason). Ron winced.

"Yes, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, and I."

"Ginny, Luna, and NEVILLE?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said as his happy expression began to fade.

"Sirius was killed," Ron said sadly.

"How?" Hermione asked, her face covered in sorrow.

"Bellatrix," Harry said, now staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said. Ron decided to change the subject.

"Did you meet Voldemort? Malfoy? Snape? What was Snape like?"

"Er. . . Yes. . . I met them. . ."

"What were they like?" Harry asked Ron's question once again. '

"Erm. . . They were nice. . ."

"NICE?!" Ron roared, causing some of the Weasleys to stare at them. Ron was practically standing up now.

"Well, you see. . ." she paused. " I was sorted into Slytherin. . . so I had to spend a lot my time with -"

"You were in SLYTHERIN?" Harry asked.

"Yes. . ."

"How can you say they were nice?" Ron asked.

"Well, they were not mean. . . Tom didn't start killing people until after I left. Hermione said. "Anyway, I know a lot more about them than you do, and there are things that I am not about to tell you."

"Why not? We're your friends!" Ron protested.

"Because some of those things are personal Lily, Snape, and myself."

"So what about Snape? Who cares, tell us!" Ron exclaimed.

"Lily wouldn't want me to. . . I don't think," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"It has something to do with my mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. . ."

"I want to know, then," Harry demanded to know.

"No. . . If you really want to know, ask Snape. Ask him what he has to do with Lily. Or, ask Dumbledore; he must know. . ."

"Fine, I'll ask Dumbledore and tell Ron," Harry said coldly.

"Fine with me," Hermione said. She stood up and left them. She went into the house and up to the room she was sharing with Ginny. Luckily, Ginny was not there. Bianca was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the sun.

"Like it here?" Hermione startled her. Bianca stared at Hermione and nodded, but there were no emotions of happiness visible on her face, Hermione was sure that once they got back to Hogwarts, she would be better.


	29. Chapter 29

The day came when they were sent off to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny and Bianca. Hermione told Ginny about her and Tom and explained Bianca. She told Ginny she had met someone named "Ray" who was partially a Weasley. Ginny told Hermione that she had a second cousin by the name of Ray. Hermione got to meet him when he visited with his mother for a few short hours. It was the Ray she had met. He asked her why she looked so familiar. She was going to say that she had never met him before, but Ginny piped up.

*******

"Hermione, is it?" Ray paused. "I met a girl in school with the same name, in Slytherin, the prefect, and she looked just like you!"

"That was her," Ginny said before Hermione had the chance to speak.

"You're Hermione Granger? It can't be . . . you're here now. . ." Ray said.

"She went back in time. Her time turner broke and sent her back 15 years," Ginny said, again not letting Hermione even have the chance to think.

"No way! The Slytherin prefect! Tom's girlfriend? You know, no one knew what had happened to you, and Tom was always pissed off after you left. What happened to little Riddle? We all found out about Harry rather quickly. "

"Is that true Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I can't believe it," Harry paused. "Why would you do that when you knew he would kill my parents?" Harry seemed to look sad and angry. "And who's 'Little Riddle'?" Hermione was sure that one wrong word could make him start sobbing or make him start yelling. She turned to look at Ginny and mouthed 'Why'd you tell Ray?'

********

Bianca found the train ride to be very interesting. She kept wandering around, forcing Hermione to follow. Hermione didn't even really have any place to stay on the train. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were in a compartment, and Harry and Ron were not too welcoming. Of course, Hermione bumped into Draco. He began calling her mudblood and the like, but she just ignored him; she'd been bothered by worse. Bianca mistook Draco for Lucius, though, which caused a problem.

"Get your stupid thing off of me!" he yelled at Hermione as Bianca walked around him. She would have done the same to Harry, but she learned quickly that he was not James. Hermione pulled Bianca away and Draco went off to find his own compartment as he brushed his clothes off as if they were covered in dirt.

Hermione bought some food and wandered around. She found a compartment full of first years that welcomed her to stay there. They were fascinated by Bianca. It was better than nothing. Hermione began reflecting on her conversation with Ray again. Why did Ginny start telling him these things in front of Harry and Ron? She did not know what she would do. She was sure Harry and Ron would be mad at her for a long time, and she knew Tom would be back after Harry soon enough. She was afraid of this. Had Tom known before about her? Did he not realize she was the friend of Harry Potter? He probably did not care after she left him. She was upset about Riddle. How was he brought up? She did not know. She prayed he would not be as bad as Tom. She would not be able to deal with that.

Hermione got into an empty carriage at the school. She was unfortunately graced with Draco's presence, as well as Pansy's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's. Ginny also came to sit with her. Ginny and Hermione were stuck listening to the Slytherins the whole ride. Draco continuously called them names. Hermione knew she was not going to like her first day back.

The feast was rather boring. She was not going to be prefect or head girl. At least she had been a prefect in the past. The sorting hat's song was new, and got a loud applause. There were tons of new students, more than usual. Hermione just sat and pretended to listen. Some new students came up to Harry and talked to him, amazed to meet him. Hermione found it to be sweet and funny, even if it did get annoying after a while. She wondered how Harry dealt with it.

Since it was a Friday, they would not start school until Monday. Hermione was happy with that. She needed some time to study and rest. Bianca stuck with Ginny when Hermione was busy. Ginny absolutely loved her.

Monday came too quickly for Hermione. She had double potions with Slytherin first, followed by double herbology with Hufflepuff. She did not want to go to Potions class. Snape knew what had happened. He knew about Riddle. He knew so much. She wondered why he hated her so much in the present time. Maybe because that she left Tom? Had she caused Tom to become as evil as he is now?

Snape was a bit easier on her than normal. That relieved Neville, because he was not put under as much stress, either. He was as hard with the Slytherins as he was the Gryffindors.

Hermione's day was rather odd. All the teachers knew about her trip to the past and what had happened. She did not feel too happy about that. She was stopped after class by some teachers who would ask her about it. Snape even stopped her to talk. She was relieved to talk to Snape. He acted completely different in their little meeting. He was nice to her and answered all her questions, or, most of them. He requested that she come back every week in the afternoon so he could tell her things, slowly. There were things he had to tell her, but did not believe she was ready to hear.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione visited Snape once a week as he requested. She did not think of him as the best person, but it was wonderful to talk to a "past friend" in a sense. Professor Snape would tell her bits about what happened to Tom and little Riddle. She wondered why she agreed to let Riddle be adopted by someone else. She had so many options for the baby! Hermione cried at night as she reflected on different things told to her. Ginny was always there for her. She was thankful for that. She could not talk to Harry or Ron, because they were both mad at her for what she had done in the past. She did not care much anymore. She really came to love Tom, and she loved Riddle. It had to have been fate. If she had not gone back in time, so many things would not have happened, good and bad alike. It was overwhelming some days for her to think about what affect she had on Tom and others in that time.

Classes were always rather long. Things in Hermione's life were slowly shifting before her. She was beginning to hang out with students from the other houses, including a few Slytherins. Draco Malfoy did not quite like that, but he was beginning to loosen up about her after hearing a few of the rumours about her going to the past. Draco wondered if the rumours were true, though. Surely his father would have told him if they were true. He and Voldemort were supposedly good friends with Hermione, and Voldemort might have been even more. He was thinking about owling his father to verify things.

One afternoon, Potions was the last class of the day, so Hermione just stayed there to talk. Professor Snape had told her more than she could handle. She felt like an awful person after hearing what had happened to Riddle. Ginny had come to retrieve her from Snape to find her crying on the floor. Professor Snape was trying to calm her down, but he was failing. Ginny glared at him.

"What did you do to her?!" Ginny asked and yelled at the same time. "Look at her, as if she hasn't been through enough lately. You have to make things worse."

"I simply told her what she wanted to know," he said. His face was emotionless, as usual. What could one expect from him? Although, people wondered what had made him like that. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the room, never breaking eye contact with Snape. One they were out, Ginny made Hermione walk with her back to the common room. They could talk alone in their bedroom.

Hermione sobbed, "Why did I have to have the baby, Ginny? I'm sure they had abortions. I could have done that. But, that would have changed history." Hermione's sobs grew louder.

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "What did you talk about to make you so upset?"

"What. . ." she sniffed. "happened to. . ." she sniffed again. "Riddle." She cried again. Ginny walked over to her nightstand and brought a box of tissues over to Hermione, who smiled slightly and took some tissues. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"He was TORTURED," Hermione let out a wail. "I'm such an awful mother!"

"There are worse," Ginny said teasingly but quickly became serious again. "Some kids who go up for adoption are harassed in multiple ways. Especially muggles. At least Riddle doesn't know he's adopted. No mental problems, in a sense, you know?"

"Yeah," Hermione sniffled. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem," Ginny said and was about to get up but Hermione began crying again. "Wha-" Ginny was cut off.

"I - feel - awful!"

"Get up," Ginny said and dragged her off a bed. She performed a charm to make Hermione stop crying. It worked rather well. Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room. Ginny watched Harry and Ron play wizard's chess while Hermione sat in a corner and mentally fought with herself.

'I should have known what would happen.'

'You did not really have an option at the time, you know.'

'I could have opposed!'

'He seems to be doing well, though. He probably has good grades -'

'He'll end up evil like Tom!'

'How do you know?'

'He just will, okay?'

'No, he won't. He will be a very influential wizard, though.'

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed. Everyone looked at her. She blinked and stared at everyone. "Did I say that aloud?" she whispered. Ginny nodded. Hermione turned a dark shade of red before everyone went back to their previous activities.


	31. Chapter 31

Robert, a Ravenclaw, had asked Hermione to the Halloween Dance. Ginny was quite happy about this, as it calmed Hermione down quite a bit, often. She would still cry late at night over little Riddle. The girls learned to sleep through it. They would also give her a sleeping potion if she was crying too much. All the girls would try to cheer her up, though. She and Ginny went to Hogsmeade and had a great time buying new dress robes and accessories. They did, however, spend most of their time looking at books for Hermione. She bought a lot of books about Voldemort. She was rather intrigued by them. The "mysterious girl" was mentioned often; the one who he dated. Little Riddle was also mentioned, but it no one knew who the new little Riddle was. Apparently, Voldemort was mad about the mysterious girl leaving. It somewhat made Hermione feel worse, to know that she had caused so much trouble for people. She knew, though, that there was more to it. Especially where Harry and his parents came in.

The night of the dance came and went. Hermione had the best time she'd had so far that year. The food was great, the music was entertaining, and Robert made sure she had a good time. He was a marvelous dancer. They took a break halfway through the night and went outside to look at the stars and all the spooky décor. Ginny and her date - Dean Thomas, came out and sat at a bench across from Hermione and Robert. The four sat in silence for quite some time until they heard some screams. They figured it was something put up by the staff, but as the screams got louder, they realized that there were people screaming, and not over some scary decorations. The two couples ran towards the source of the cries for help. One student lay on the ground bleeding, his girlfriend and another couple were kneeling down beside him. His girlfriend was crying as well as the other girl. There was a note beside the boy. Hermione saw that it was addressed to her, Harry, and Ron. Things did not look good. She picked up the letter, not bothering to read it, and ran inside, leaving her date and the three couples outside. She bolted for the staff table. She quickly told them what she knew and a bunch of teachers got up to leave. The others stayed and stopped the dance, telling students they must return to their houses.

Hermione led Snape, Sprout, and Dumbledore to the bleeding student sprawled across the ground. Snape grabbed Hermione and led her away. Dumbledore knew why, and worked with Sprout to get rid of the other students then take the boy to the hospital wing. Snape looked at Hermione. She was frightened by the look he gave her.

"There was a letter?"

"Yes," Hermione replied shakily and reached for her pocket.

"Who was it from?"

"I don't know, Professor."

"Let me see the letter." He demanded. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it up and scanned through it.

"Just as I thought. . ." he said and sighed.

"Is it from him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, here you go," Snape said and handed the letter back. Hermione stuffed it into her pocket. "You better get to the Gryffindor common room. All students were sent back." Hermione nodded and took off a few paces faster than Snape. Once she got into the common room, she sat in a corner of the common room and read the letter.

Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger:

Give up. I shall win this battle. I am growing stronger every day. Until you give up, more students will be hurt. Be careful. Hermione - How dare you take that name! I shall get you as well. No one deserves that name.

-Voldemort

Hermione could tell that he himself had not written the letter. One of his minions had. She could tell by his threat that he was quite mad at her for leaving him. It was a short note, and although she did not want Harry or Ron to see the threat made to her, she knew she had to show them the letter. Hermione waited for a while until they came down. When they did, she handed them the letter, told them it was important, and bolted up the stairs to her room. She just hoped they would not show anyone the letter.

The next day, Hermione woke up startled by the sounds of wildlife coming in from her open window. All the girls were gone. It was 12 o'clock. She slept in! She looked around and saw that the room was trashed. Her bed, though, had remained untouched. Someone was setting her up for a lot of trouble. She could only think of Malfoy doing this. Who else would need to or want to? Obviously, it was for Voldemort. She quickly got ready then pulled out books looking for cleaning charms. She smiled as she found some useful charms. She performed them, but to her dismay, it worked, then the room went right back to its previous state. She would have to clean it up the muggle way! This was going to take a long time. Hermione went to check in the bathroom and found Bianca glued to a wall, thrashing around. That was it. She was officially ticked off. She could understand why Tom was so mad, but hurting Riddle, then hurting Bianca was too much. She worked on freeing Bianca for an hour. She then went to find Snape. She ran down to the dungeons with Bianca and opened the potions class room door. She stopped dead to find that it was the class should would have been in if she had not slept in. It was double potions with Slytherin. Malfoy sniggered as he saw her and Bianca. She knew he had done it.

"Why, it's so nice of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Granger," Snape said.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione stared and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Well, what is it?"

"Never mind, Professor," Hermione walked in and sat down at her respective seat. Snape walked over to her and whispered,

"Why are you late?"

"I'll tell you after class," she responded. Neville was ordered to tell Hermione what they were doing. Luckily, she did not need her potions book at all. Bianca sat on her shoulder and helped Neville silently. Hermione worked on her own. Snape was surprised that Neville managed to make a perfect potion without the aide of Hermione. He still took points from Gryffindor. Accusing Hermione of cheating (though he knew they did not) and because Hermione was late. All together, Gryffindor lost 20 points in potions that evening. As the bell rang, Snape requested Hermione to stay.

"Did Draco. . . ?" he asked.

"Yes! Why didn't you stop him!" Hermione asked rather angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure I have all the options in the world. I don't have to fear going against Lord Voldemort, since I'm one of his Death Eaters," he said in a sarcastic voice. Hermione glared.

"Why is he mad at me? He KNOWS I am the Hermione he loved. Why is he threatening ME?"

"He does not want to accept the fact that you had gone back in time. He thinks you hated him and just left him."

"Hmph. He is so stubborn. He KNEW I was going back to the future, I told him! He did not try to stop me!" Hermione broke down. She still remembered leaving. She remembered talking to Riddle. Saying he would love his new home. Telling him she loved him. How could she have been so stupid? She also remembered that she did not make eye contact with Tom. Could that have caused some of the problem?

"I think he thought you and Lily sent it up so she could leave, while she had the daughter and called her Hermione, but we both know that isn't true. You don't look anything like Lily or I, and you belong to muggles. I don't understand why he isn't mad at me, though."

"Oh my. . . That's right. . . I wouldn't let him read the letters!"

"What letters?"

"The ones I got from Lily. That's the reason I know about you and Lily."

"I thought Tom told you. . ." Snape looked at her confusedly. Hermione shook her head. "Well, that explains just about everything. That's probably why he also figured Harry would be the one to defeat him."

"I give up. If he did not believe me, he is not worth the time. I'll figure out a way to deal with him later," Hermione said. "I need to leave. I have to clean up my dorm, as you know." She abruptly turned around and left the classroom.

"Bianca, mind helping some?" Hermione asked as she knelt on the floor picking up random objects. Bianca got to work right away and began cleaning things at a godly pace. Hermione was surprised but kept working. "Draco is so annoying, you know? Stupid Tom giving him orders to wreak havoc on my life." Hermione muttered and continued putting things back to their original state.

Luckily for Hermione, none of the girls came in until after dinner. By that time, she had everything back in perfect order, except some of her belongings were missing. No doubt Draco stole them. She just hoped that he only stole from her. She did not keep a list of everything in the dormitory.

The next day, Harry and Ron decided to talk to Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. Hermione was farther up the hall. Harry and Ron shouted her name, ran, and shoved to catch up to her. She walked over to a wall and they followed.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone trashed our room!" Ron said. Hermione stared.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered. "I should've known," she continued.

"Known what?" Harry asked.

"He did the same to my room. Can you use a spell to clean it?"

"No," Harry said.

"Grab a brush and start scrubbing," she said, turned, and began walking. The two boys followed her again.

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked.

"No. I had to clean my room. I suggest you do it before your roommates find out. That's what I did. Didn't you wonder why you did not see me until Potions class?"

"No. . ." Ron said then Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "HEY! What was that for??" Harry ignored Ron and continued to follow Hermione. They had herbology next.

"We are sorry, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione was not sure what to do. She continued walking in silence for a few moments.

"You are forgiven," she said then began walking faster. She could hear Ron, though, who whispered to Harry, irritated: "I'm not. She was being a selfish jerk." She also knew Harry hurt him again when he began yelling. Ron had become even more ill-tempered than usual. Small tears trickled down Hermione's face. She began jogging down the hall.

"You have the biggest mouth, Ron," Harry said.

"Welcome class," Professor Sprout said. Hermione made sure that neither Ron nor Harry could work near her. She worked with some Hufflepuffs and with Neville. "Today we are going over muggle plants." Hermione found that rather interesting. Learning about muggle things in magic school. . . How odd. . .

"This is a birch tree," Professor Sprout pointed to a tree with white bark, similar to an aspen tree. Hermione could tell the trees had been grown using magic. She listened to Sprout drone on and on. There was not much important. They were taught how to make some remedies from various plants. They had to grow mint leaves with magic during that class period. At least it had something to do with magic. Hermione had a feeling that it would be a long month. She could not wait until the first snow crystal dropped to the ground. It would be so pretty.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a Saturday morning. It was extremely cold outside. Hermione decided to skip breakfast and fool around with makeup and her hair. It was unusual for her, but she had nothing to do. No homework. They would be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, though, and it was supposed to snow. Hermione made her hair straight using a curling iron; simply running it through her hair multiple times. She was surprised at how long her hair was when straight. She pulled out an elastic from Lavender's makeup bag. She put a ponytail up in her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and slowly turned her head side to side feeling her hair brush against her neck. She smiled slightly then pulled out some more of Lavender's makeup. No lipstick. She found some blush and eye shadow. She put it on but quickly washed it off as it made her look like a completely different person. She put the makeup back in Lavender's bag then pulled her hair up into a bun securing it with a pencil. She pulled her Hogwarts robe on over her uniform and walked down to the commons. She looked out the window and smiled. She could tell it would snow soon. It was darker than usual and the trees bore no leaves. She could see that there were people having fun flying around on brooms, playing silly games. She would gladly play, but she had no one to play with, and she did not like the height.

There was nothing to do in the common room. No one was around. Hermione lay down on the couch in front of the fire. Her robe draped down over the side of the sofa as she listened to the crackling of the roaring fire. She drifted off, but she was still partially awake. A while later, she heard noises coming from the entrance of the common.

"Did you hear about Voldemort's plan to attack Hogwarts later this year?" one boy asked. Hermione kept her eyes closed and listened.

"No, what's going to happen?" a girl said, worry in her voice.

"No one really knows. He is after at least two students, both rumoured to be in Gryffindor. One boy, one girl, both the same age."

"I hope he does not get any where near us! It would be awful," a third person said. Hermione knew who he would go after.

"Who wants to bet Harry is going to be the boy he's after?" a second boy asked.

"Shh!" Hermione could hear the second girl, "Look, it's Hermione," she whispered, pointing to Hermione.

"I think it will be Harry," the first girl said matter-of-factly.

"Of course it will be Harry!" the first boy said. "But what girl would he be after?"

"Maybe Hermione, since she hangs out with him all the time," the second girl suggested.

"No, then he'd be after Ron, too," the first girl said.

"True," the first boy said.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" The first girl asked.

They went on talking and Hermione got up about 10 minutes later.

"Hello, Hermione!" they said.

"'Ello," Hermione said tiredly. "How are you?"

"Fine," one boy said.

"What is there to do today?" Hermione asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Go outside. It's snowing. We thought you'd be outside with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and the others. They're having a snowball fight." Hermione rushed to the window and smiled. She looked back at the others, smiled, said thank you, and ran upstairs to get a warmer robes, gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf to go outside. She left her room as quickly as she had come. She rushed out of the common room, down creaky stairs, through empty corridors, into the large entrance way, and out the door. She picked up some snow in a gloved hand and walked slowly toward the group. She patted the snow into a snowball and stopped once she was in a good range to hit them. She waited until Ginny stopped moving and threw the snowball at her. Ginny had been ready and automatically turned around and threw a snowball back in that direction, but Hermione had moved. Ginny looked around and saw Hermione standing next to a snow-covered tree with another snowball in hand. Hermione threw and hit Ginny in the face. She let out a squeal as Hermione ran some more and began making more snowballs. The boys turned and began throwing snowballs at her. She was out numbered; five to one.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hermione exclaimed and ducked. She began piling snow up to form a wall. A very tiny wall, but a wall no-less. She saw Neville and called him over. The two of them quickly formed a wall that kept them safe when they sat down. Hermione used a spell to quickly create a large pile of snowballs. She did not care about cheating. Fred and George probably were, plus, they were still outnumbered. The two students continued to hurl snowballs at their opponents. Soon, Neville pointed out to Hermione that they were making all their snowballs by hand. She paused just long enough to get hit in the face by a rather large snowball from George. She screamed, wiped her face off, then the battle began again. What had begun at the 7 of them eventually became all the students outside. Hermione's team was still the smaller team, but that was okay. They had the most spells going.

Everyone stopped and went inside for dinner. The entrance hall was soaked from all the melting snow on the students. Many students were still covered in snow, many were red, and many seemed to be catching colds. Filch began sending students back to their common rooms to change into dry clothes, as he did not want to be cleaning up much that night. Hermione at quickly then went up to her dorm to get ready for bed. Parvati and Lavender came in shortly after, followed by Ginny.

"Were you two in the snowball fight?" Hermione asked Lavender and Parvati.

"Yeah, we were on Ginny's team. Did you play? Which team were you on?" Lavender asked.

"I played. I was on my own team. I started the whole thing by throwing a snowball at Ginny," Hermione laughed quietly. "Did you girls have a good time?"

"Wow, Hermione. The book worm. Starting a snowball war!" Parvati exclaimed. "The world is coming to an end! Professor Trelawney was right!"

"Not that rubbish," Hermione muttered. She walked into their bathroom and changed quickly. She left and the girls took turns using the bathroom. Finally they all got in bed and shut off lights. Hermione had a great day compared to most. Bianca came and lay down on her miniature bed atop the nightstand next to Hermione's bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday morning Hermione woke up with a start. Her curtain facing the window was open and the sun shone in directly on Hermione's face. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and glanced at the clock.

"One o'clock! I need to stop relying on sleeping in!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly yelling, to herself. Her curtains were all suddenly opened by the other girls in the room. "Ugh…"

"Good morning sunshine!" the three other girls cheerfully exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Hermione repeated.

"So, we heard you went back in time last year and went out with…" Parvati paused and whispered, "You-Know-Who…"

"Yea, so we want to get the details," Lavender said.

"Ginny! Why'd you tell them? I thought I could trust you. It's not something I want to discuss and you should have known that! I really thought you were my friend," Hermione said, rolled over, and hid under her covers and cried. Ginny went over and sat on the bed and patted Hermione's head.

"They heard rumors and asked me about them, since you were still fast asleep and I told them not to disturb you. That would be Ron's fault not mine. I'm sorry. I know, he's being a real git right now. I'm really sorry," Ginny said softly, hoping to not make matters any worse than they already were.

"I just want to be left alone. So many bad things have happened to me and probably will happen to me. Let me cry in peace," Hermione said in between sobs. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, raising eyebrows, wondering what was so bad and what had happened. They were being left out on all the juicy gossip!

"Hermione, you know you can tell us anything! We won't be like Ron and go spread rumors around the school," Lavender said with her fingers crossed behind her back. Ginny smacked her upside the head.

"Leave 'Mione alone. She already told us that she does not wish to discuss all of this with you, so please respect her wishes. Why don't we go down for lunch? Hermione, want me to bring anything up to you? You haven't been eating much lately, it seems... I think you've lost some weight, and you are already uber skinny!" Ginny exclaimed, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"No, that's okay," Hermione said. Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Hermione stopped her. "Well, maybe a little something."

"Well, what would you like?" Ginny interrogated.

"Whatever you can scrounge up for me; I guess I am a little hungry," Hermione said then stuffed her head into her pillow and cried a little more.

Ginny walked out of the room, dragging Parvati and Lavender with her. She was not at all happy, and the two others could tell. She had death grips on their arms and they were both in a significant amount of pain due to it. Ginny stopped and started talking to them.

"Don't you ever do that again! You could have ruined my friendship with my best friend! I told you to leave her alone! She's been so upset since she got back and practically no one has given her a break! Knowing you two, if you had gone through what she did, you probably would have tried to commit suicide! You could never imagine how hard things are for her! She is always learning new things about herself that make matters even harder for her to handle. You two are so selfish! For once, give up your gossiping ways in order to see how much pain Hermione is going through. Did you notice that she hasn't been eating? She hasn't been in school; she sleeps in. She can barely handle everything. If you dare treat her like that again, I'll kick your butts to Japan in the blink of an eye!" Ginny yelled for almost the whole little speech she made to Parvati and Lavender. She then brought them into the Great Hall and sat them one on either side of her so that they could not talk and gossip. She was getting sick of the gossip. Her best friend was not getting any better due to it. It seemed that every time she made some progress, some sort of rumor would get to her and she would go back into her depressed state.

"How's 'Mione doing?" Harry whispered to Ginny from across the table.

"She was doing great! But… these two nitwits," Ginny pointed to the two girls on either side of her, "had to start questioning her this morning. She's lost weight… She doesn't want to eat or study or do anything at all. She's crying in bed right now. She didn't want to get up and I wasn't about to force her, so I'm bringing some food up to her after lunch… Want to come visit her? I think she'd really appreciate it. It might make her feel like you don't hate her so much," Ginny whispered back.

"Well, I'm still not exactly thrilled with her behaviours, but sure," Harry said.

"Remember, though… none of it was really her fault… It was like a really bad twist of fate in her life, the poor girl," Ginny said. She continued to eat her meal of a ham sandwich, pumpkin juice, caldron cakes, and other goodies. After she finished, she piled a bunch of food into a bandana she brought along. She did not leave without giving warning to Parvati and Lavender, though.

"If you two dare even THINK of spreading rumours about Hermione, you'd better think again. You'll be very sorry," Ginny said and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. Harry excused himself a few seconds after Ginny left and headed upstairs as well.


	35. Chapter 35

There was a soft rap on the door. Ginny and Harry entered the room quietly. Ginny lay the food on Hermione's bed stand. Hermione lay in bed, curled up into a ball beneath her blankets.

"'Mione?" Harry sat down on her bed and rested a hand on her figure. She slowly rolled onto her back, and Harry pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry."

"It… it's okay," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. She sat up and leaned against her pillows. "I think you need to know some things about the past. We should go talk to Sev… Snape. Ginny, want to tag along?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled and helped Hermione out of bed. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and pulled Harry out of the room. They headed out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the dungeons. Hermione decided to take a longer route and dragged Harry and Ginny by Tom's old room. The portrait still sat there.

"What are you hiding?" Hermione asked the portrait. The woman laughed at her. Harry and Ginny stood there in confusion.

"You look just like the girl that used to visit the boys every day about a decade ago. My password has been changed since then hun," the lady stated with a smile. Hermione sighed and walked down the hallway. It would not have mattered much - she did not know how to get out anyway. They entered the corridor he was on and rapped loudly on his office door.

"Come in!" Snape yelled in response. Hermione opened the door, and they all slipped in. He looked up from his desk and smiled slightly. Hermione grabbed a chair and placed it in front of his desk, motioning for the other two to do the same. "You are ready to further discuss what happened?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I think Harry needs to know about what happened. I can tell him some things, but I still do not know everything. I need your help Severus. I think we should first of all tell him about my son… Then we should tell him about you," Hermione said with a weak and sad smile. He sighed and nodded in agreement. "And Sev… What happened to Tom's secret room? The portrait told me the password was changed… but I wanted to see if his notes and paperwork was still there."

"We changed the password after you left, and he became the Dark Lord. Dumbledore has the password. I do not know it for security reasons - we don't want him to access the room through me. The original copy of Draco's adoption papers remain locked in that room for now, as do any notes Tom might have written about it and any letters he kept that dealt with you," Severus said. Harry and Ginny were in shock.

"Draco?" Harry asked with a look of complete shock. "Draco…"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "Draco is my son. He's no pureblood. Tom raped me when he was drunk after a quidditch game one evening early in the school year. I was extremely unlucky and wound up pregnant. At that point, Tom had already started transforming into Voldemort. He knew he could not take care of a child and did not deem me as fit, either. Lucius would be the best fit. He could then keep little Riddle close and remain assured that the child would grow up following him in similar footsteps."

"But you allowed it, Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was even a little upset by this.

"What options did I have at that point, Ginny? I wouldn't give him to James and Lily - I knew they would be killed by my 'lover' soon thereafter. Tom was stubborn, and I did not know many people. I also knew when I heard the proposal that Riddle was Draco. Tom and I would charm Riddle to look like Lucius, so it would appear that Draco was Lucius' true son," Hermione frowned.

"She really did not have many options, Weasley. Give her a break. It's hard enough for her as is. She has to deal with knowing that her son hates her. She can't even tell him that he is her son. The Dark Lord is out to get her right now simply because of her name. He did not believe she was from the future; he thought she ran away from him," Severus said. "But enough about that for now. I think the situation with Lily is a bit more important to Harry." Snape paused. This would be extremely difficult to explain to Harry. "Harry… You are not an only child." Harry stared at Snape.

"I.. have a sibling? Was he or she killed by Voldemort?" Harry had a worried look on his face.

"No, she wasn't. Voldemort did not want her because she was not James' child."

"What? My mother cheated on my father!" Harry was half in tears. Hermione broke down a few minutes earlier. Hearing everything, reliving it through this conversation, was so difficult. "You must be mistaken; she would not have done that!"

"She did, Harry. Your sister was put up for adoption. James did not know it was not his child. They felt they could not handle supporting you and your sister, so they put her up for adoption."

"Who was the father?" Harry interjected. Hermione opened her mouth to help Severus out, but he stopped her.

"I am the father," Snape said quietly.


End file.
